Atarashii Gakunen New School Year
by Corri18
Summary: The sequel to "Boarding School of Hell". Read the preview to find out what happens when Hiei and Kurama are forced to go through hell... again!
1. Special Preview

Atarashii Gakunen New School Year  
  
By Corri  
  
!!!SPECIAL PREVIEW!!!  
  
Hello everyone, this is Corri, and I'm proud to present to you the sequel to "The Boarding School of Hell". You asked for it, and you got it! Once again, this is a Hiei POV.. Okay, now, moving on. This story is titled "New School Year" or, "Atarashii Gakunen". As you read in Boarding School of Hell, Hiei and Kurama are required to go back to the school and graduate all over again. But things are different this time around...  
  
Both Kurama and Hiei have already attended the Ryosei-Gakko no Jigoku. Managing to get all A's and ace their final exams, the two were released... but less then a day later, they were forced to return to the Boarding School of Hell for causing a massive car accident injuring countless humans.  
Knowing how things work, the two begin their new school year alongside an old friend and rival. But then, things change. Hearing reports about Kurama and Hiei's last visit, King Enma decides to hire a new staff of teachers, and even a new headmaster. The Boarding School of Hell is turned upside down by this event, and not in a good way either.  
Everyone is scrambling to break free of the new headmaster's grasp and graduate as soon as possible. Unfortunately, it is the headmaster's will that everyone stay... forever. Can Hiei and Kurama manage to graduate once more? Or will they be forced to remain in the Boarding School till their deaths? Everything is new this school year, but one thing remains the same... It's gonna be hell.  
  
!!!MORE COMING SOON!!! 


	2. Chapter 1 Warm Welcome

**Chapter 1 Warm Welcome**

"Oi, Hiei, Kurama, what took you so long?" The black haired demon demanded as he folded his arms across his chest.  
"Oke kept us late again," I replied in irritation. It seemed that as soon as we got back all of the teachers started treating us harshly. Even jumpy, paranoid Oke was giving us a hard time. He had made sure to throw twice as many daggers than usual at us, and one managed to cut through my arm. Because I failed to dodge, Oke demanded that we clean his room. And so, we were the last ones to lunch.

As we got in line, our former rival stepped in behind us. "Why do you keep following us around? It's only ruining your reputation you know," I said with a sly smile. The boy grinned back.

"Not necessarily. I'm starting fresh this year, hence dying my hair. Just because I lost to you and Kurama in the finals doesn't mean I can't beat you this time around," Petenshi declared. "Besides, after you defeated me, I became chopped liver. No one pays attention to me anymore... so, I've decided to take a little break. Yari isn't giving me such a hard time lately, so I'm able to get away with even more now," The demon laughed. I just shook my head in silent admiration. Nothing could knock Petenshi down- not even utter humiliation. I wasn't sure if he was determined or just stupid, but it made him an interesting role model.

Now that Petenshi had been defeated, his whole outlook on life had changed. He wasn't going after us anymore, choosing instead to stay on Kurama and my good sides. It was a smart move for him, and it made things a lot easier for us so... we had decided to tolerate him for now.

After receiving the usual slop and taking our seats, the three of us began to eat in silence. I was used to the school by now- something I wasn't exactly proud of. "You know, Petenshi isn't my real name," The black haired demon said suddenly. Surprised, Kurama and I looked up at him. Quietly, the boy continued. "It was a name I received shortly after coming here because I was such a troublemaker."

"So, what's your true name?" Kurama questioned curiously.

"Kenryoku," Petenshi said quietly.

"Power? Ha, no wonder you changed it," I laughed. Glaring at me, Petenshi said nothing.

"It's a name worthy of honor," Kurama commented softly. This caused Petenshi to smile.

"Thanks. It is cool, isn't it?" Kenryoku boasted. Kurama merely nodded. I rolled my eyes. It'd be worth honoring if he got stronger...

Finally, the three of us finished lunch and went our own ways. Kurama and I returned to our room, but as soon as we entered it we heard a great commotion in the hallway. Curiously, we looked out to see a swarm of students gathering around a bulletin board. Joining the mob, I tried to catch a glimpse of what they were looking at. Being so short though, it was difficult. Finally, I just gave up and looked to Kurama.

"What is it?" I asked him above the clatter. Kurama didn't answer- his green eyes were moving to and fro, reading the paper in front of him. When he stopped to look down at me, his expression was that of worry. "Well?" I demanded impatiently.

"King Enma has ordered that Yari and his staff be replaced," Kurama explained. "Our new teachers will be introduced to us tomorrow," He went on. I could barely contain my excitement. No more Yari? Maybe the boarding school wouldn't be as bad... "Hiei, I don't think this is good..." Kurama commented, seeing through my calm façade.

"Why not? With Yari gone it'll be like nothing ever happened. It'll make it easier to graduate," I pointed out. But despite my words, Kurama remained doubtful.

"I hope you're right Hiei," Kurama whispered. With that, the two of us returned to our room and stayed there till night.

The next morning, I was awakened by the sound of a voice overhead. Burying my head into my pillow, I tried to block it out but failed miserably. "All students please report to the auditorium. All students please report to the auditorium..." It droned. Finally, it stopped, and I considered remaining in bed, but it was then that I felt Kurama sit up beside me.

"Come on Hiei. We don't want to be late," He chided as he began to get dressed. With an inward sigh, I too changed into a clean uniform. Once the both of us were ready for the day, we joined the steady stream of demons in the hall and made our way to the large auditorium. Choosing seats near the front, Kurama and I waited for the others to file in until finally, the room grew dark and the stage lit up.

Moments later, the silence was broken as Yari walked out onto the stage. Although he appeared calm, I could see the sadness and fear in his eyes. He didn't want to leave... But why?

My thoughts were interrupted when the headmaster took the microphone in his hands and began to speak. "Hello everyone. As of today, I am no longer your headmaster," He said. With this, whispers broke out among the other students. I chose to remain silent and hide my happiness. Clearing his throat, Yari waited for the voices to die down before speaking again. "So, I would like to introduce you to your new teachers and new headmaster. Please give a warm welcome, to Headmistress Shikei," Yari requested.

I couldn't believe my ears. Headmistress? As in... a woman? My fears were confirmed as I saw a demoness walk out onto the stage. After speaking shortly with Yari, she took the microphone from him and turned to face us. My body instantly tensed. The girl was indeed beautiful- having long black hair to her waist and penetrating emerald eyes. She was garbed in a crimson kimono with dragons flying across it, and her skin was pale like the moon.

"Good morning students," She greeted in an icy tone. "I am your new Headmistress, Shikei. It is a pleasure to meet you all," She greeted. I shuddered at her words. Shikei was the word for Death Penalty. Already I was getting a bad vibe from her. Maybe Kurama had been right...

"I would like to take this time to introduce the rest of my staff," Shikei informed us. Just then, six other people stepped out from the shadows to stand at Shikei's side. Three were women, and three were men, but all looked equally dangerous. "Your teachers for this new school year will be Itami, Kanashimi, Boryoku, Nikushimi, Aku, and Dokueki. You will learn more about them later today when you are introduced to their classes. For now though, I would like to go over some things," Shikei said. As she finished her sentence, the teachers faded back into the shadows out of sight.

Although I hadn't gotten good looks at them, their names were sufficient enough to instill worry in me. Our teachers were to be Pain, Sorrow, Violence, Hate, Evil, and Venom. Warm welcome indeed...

"A few changes are to be made while I am headmistress. First of all, there will be new uniforms. As I speak they are being distributed throughout the school. They should be in your closet when you return to your rooms. Also, to graduate, you will not be required to have straight A's, but you must pass your final exams. However, this does not mean you can slack off. Those with good grades _will _be rewarded, and those with poor grades _will_ face the consequences. Thirdly, you will no longer be having the same classes as before or the same school events. You will learn about your classes later on, after your schedules are handed out. Oh, and we'll also be taking field trips this year where you can earn bonus points towards your end-of-the-year test," Shikei explained.

"Let's see, what else... oh yes, there is a new disciplinary program as well. Pamphlets explaining new school rules should come with your schedules, which you will receive early tomorrow morning. I think that is about all. You are dismissed," Shikei finished.

As students got to their feet, I considered Shikei's words. So far, she didn't seem any worse than Yari... Maybe it was only her name that was bad...

Kurama and I returned to our quarters a few minutes later. Silently, we sat on our bed and looked to each other. "Well... what do you think?" Kurama asked. I could only shrug.

"I haven't seen anything wrong. We'll have to wait and see," I replied. Kurama merely nodded as he laid back and stared up at the ceiling.

"True... but I still have a bad feeling. She has a dark aura surrounding her," Kurama noted.

"Hn. Doesn't everyone in this school?" I pointed out. Kurama said nothing, and soon we were fast asleep.

I woke to a pounding on the door. Opening my eyes, I saw that it was still dark out. At first, I ignored the sound outside, but it steadily grew louder and louder. Annoyed, I got to my feet and pulled open the door, revealing Petenshi standing outside. "Can you believe this? In all my years I've never seen such a bizarre thing!" He exclaimed.

His words however, flew over my head when I saw what he was wearing- tight black shorts and a muscle shirt with the kanji for student across the front. "What?" He asked, seeing me stare.

"What the hell are you wearing?" I demanded.

"This? It's the new uniform. Didn't you look in your closet?" Petenshi asked. Horrified, I practically ran to see if his words were true. To my dismay, they were.

"They actually expect us to wear this?" I questioned as Petenshi let himself in.

"I guess so. Wait till you see what the girls have to wear," Petenshi said with a grin. It was then that Kurama awoke.

"Hiei, Kenryoku-kun, what's going on?" Kurama asked wearily. I looked to Petenshi, still not entirely sure.

"This is what's going on," He said grimly as he waved around the piece of paper in his hand. "You should have gotten yours- it was in my mail box. It's the new schedule and code of conduct," The black haired demon explained.

"What's so bad about it?" I asked, worries already entering my mind.

"Everything!" Kenryoku exclaimed as he turned on a nearby lamp. "Here, I'll show you," He went on. Curiously, Kurama and I went to Petenshi's side and read silently as he read aloud.

"Code of Conduct- a student must follow all rules or be punished. Severity of punishment depends on how many infractions a student has committed. One, no fighting allowed. Two, all students must be on time to every class. Three, no running is allowed in the hallways. Four, any tampering with uniforms is forbidden. Five, no foul language permitted. Six, all students must greet their teachers with a bow and address them properly. Seven, all students must attend breakfast, lunch, and dinner. And eight, my favorite, girls are not allowed into boys' rooms and vice versa without the supervision of an adult. And that's only the first page," Petenshi exclaimed. I sat there silently, reviewing everything Petenshi had just read. The only things that bothered me were rule one, five, and six. Everything else I'm sure I could deal with... but these rules would make life difficult.

"Oh, and if you think the rules were bad, just check out our new classes. I've never seen such outrageous courses!" Petenshi growled as he showed us his schedule. In unison, Kurama and I read down the list.

"Battle, Strategy, Potions, Band, Drama and... Culinary Arts?" We finished perplexed.

"Yeah, culinary arts! As in, cooking class!" Petenshi moaned. "That's what we get for having some bitch as headmistress," He stated. I furrowed my eyebrows in frustration. I was starting to feel the same as Petenshi. Why the hell would we need a cooking class? We were demons for Christ's sake! "Anyway, I hope we're in some of the same classes. I hear that the teachers are trying to split everybody up. Classes begin in a little while, but I suggest you leave early because they're all in new rooms this year."

"Thanks Kenryoku-kun, we'll take your words to heart," Kurama agreed. Petenshi merely sighed.

"Sorry about the rant. Ganbatte," Kenryoku bade. With that, the black haired demon left our room with his hand in his pockets.

"Come Hiei, we should get dressed and take a look at our schedules. I have a feeling this year is going to be much harder. Do try to get on the good sides of the teachers, won't you?" Kurama asked as he made his way towards the closet.

"Hn. If they have a good side," I muttered under my breath.

Once Kurama and I changed into our new, uncomfortable uniforms, we went to the mail slot in our door and looked inside. Just as Petenshi had said, there were two envelopes, one for me, and one for Kurama. Together, we ripped them open and looked at the contents. Each envelope had two pieces of paper- one was the code of conduct, and the other, our schedules. Feverishly, I scanned the order of my classes.

I was to have Drama, Band, Strategy, Battle, Potions, and then Cooking. Overall, I was satisfied with the order, but I was unsure how I would like the classes. Silently, I looked over at Kurama's schedule and cringed. We only had three classes together. (His classes were in this order: Potions, Drama, Strategy, Battle, Band, and then Cooking.) It seemed we would be on our own for a little while.

Kurama looked to me in concern. "Hiei, promise me you won't anger the teachers today, no matter what happens," He pleaded. I stared at the kitsune long and hard before nodding. "Thank you. Now, according to this, breakfast should be starting in the cafeteria. Let's go, and then we'll find our classes," Kurama persuaded.

"Hn," I replied in agreement.

Taking our schedules with us, Kurama and I went down the silent halls towards the cafeteria. As soon as we reached the doors though, noise greeted us. Walking in, we saw many students already seated and eating. Before we had the chance to get in line though, someone stepped in front of us.

"Hiei, Kura-kun!" The girl exclaimed with smile. My eyes widened, as I looked at Tanoshii's uniform. She wore a short black skirt and a tube top with the kanji for student.

"Hello Tanoshii," Kurama replied calmly. As the two talked, I looked around the room to see all of the girls wore the same type of uniform. Now I realized why Petenshi had grinned.

"Well, good luck today," I heard Tanoshii say as she walked away. Kurama merely looked after her. I saw his eyes scan her up and down and laughed silently. He'd noticed as well. But then again, how could he not?

Finally, we were able to grab our breakfast, and finding Petenshi, we sat down beside him. "So, what classes do you have?" He asked as he swallowed a bite of food. Quickly, we relayed our schedules. "Cool, Kurama, I have Potions with you, and Band with Hiei. Oh, and we're all in the same Battle class," Petenshi noted as he looked at the piece of paper in his hands.

"Well, at least we'll get to see each other during the day," Kurama said encouragingly. Yes, maybe that would make a hell a little more bearable, I thought.

Finally, breakfast ended and the students began filing out of the room. Petenshi and Kurama turned to go down one hallway, leaving me alone. Looking at the schedule I held in my fist, I looked at the room number for Drama class and set out on my own.


	3. Chapter 1 Warm Welcome Part 2

I made my way through the bustling hallway of students to a door marked 555. According to the sheet I had received, it was the Drama room. Unsure of what was to come I turned the knob and stepped into a quiet classroom where all of the students were facing forward. Standing behind a desk in the front of the room, was a tall, slender woman who I immediately recognized as one of the teachers.  
  
Turning to me, the woman asked: "And you are?"  
  
"Hiei," I replied coldly. As the woman stood in silence, I examined her. She had short black hair that hung straight by her shoulders and dark blue eyes like the ocean.  
  
"Well Hiei, I am the Drama teacher, Kanashimi," She replied. I merely nodded and waited for instruction, but instead received an expectant look from my soon-to-be sensei.  
  
"What, do I have something on my face?" I questioned blatantly. Raising an eyebrow, Kanashimi shook her head.  
"Seeing as I you are new to this, I'll let that slide, but as your teacher, you are required to greet me with a bow… or have you not read the new school rules?" Kanashimi questioned. I was about to argue in response, when I remembered Kurama's words. Taking them to heart, I bowed stiffly. "That's better. Now, please take a seat," Kanashimi instructed.  
Slowly, I made my way to the back of the room where I sat at an empty desk. Looking to the front, I listened as Kanashimi continued to talk. "In this class you will be learning how to memorize scripts, act, and perform in front of audiences. By the end of this year you will have taken part in one major play which we will be putting on for Koenma and others in Spirit World. In order to determine what play we will be doing however, I would like for you to all fill out a survey I have prepared asking you about your past jobs and experiences."  
  
As the woman said this, she began passing out papers to each student. Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I took one and started answering as truthfully as I could without revealing too much. Many of the questions asked what sort of things you liked, fighting style, history, friends, ect. It was boring as hell, but it was bearable. As long as I could keep Kanashimi off my back, it was worth it. I just hoped the other teachers weren't as snobby as she was. Finally, I finished and passed my survey to the front of the room. Kanashimi looked to me, but said nothing. So, for the remainder of the class period, I sat and wondered how Kurama and Petenshi were faring…  
  
Finally, Kanashimi released us into the hall where I began to make my way to my next class- Band. It was held in room 535, which happened to be down the hall from me. I was the first one to enter the room, and immediately came face to face with another teacher. This one however, was male. His hair was short and spiked up, and like Kanashimi, his hair was dark and he had ocean blue eyes. After scanning me up and down, the man stuck his hand out.  
  
"Nikushimi. Pleasure to meet you Hiei," He greeted with a sideways smile. Ignoring the man's hand, I stared deep into his eyes. Although his words were friendly, his gaze was cold. This was one to watch out for. His name meant Hate, and he was full of it.  
  
Nikushimi looked as if he were about to speak, but a group of students came in and he immediately averted his attention to them. "Everyone take your seats," He ordered gruffly. Following instruction, I found another desk near the back and sat down. As people began to file in, I looked around the room. It was one of the bigger rooms in the school, yet it was jam-packed with an assortment of tables, each bearing a different type of instrument. What caught my eye though, was the back wall, which was completely filled with every type of string instrument imaginable- including guitars. I had a feeling I would like this class.  
  
Just as Nikushimi began to speak, Petenshi slipped through the door and sat in the desk beside me. He gave me a look of exhaustion before smiling. It seemed he had a lot to tell me, but wasn't ready to reveal it.  
  
"Welcome one and all. I am Nikushimi, and yes, I am Kanashimi's older brother. I however, do not teach Drama, but Band. There's nothing better than making music when you're not killing- it is a great way to vent frustration. So, you're all going to learn. You may pick any instrument you like and we'll get started on a song right away," Nikushimi informed us. The class merely stared at the man as if he were insane. The uncomfortable silence didn't last long though, for a second later Nikushimi shouted: "What are you waiting for? Grab an instrument!" Immediately, everyone rose to their feet and dispersed about the room. Petenshi and I however, immediately went for the guitars. While I grabbed a Bass, he snatched an Electric and we were back to our seats in seconds. Once everyone had settled down and chosen an instrument, Nikushimi grinned.  
  
"All right, everyone push away their desks, and let's make some music!" The remainder of the class was used to teach beginners the basics, and hand out sheet music to practice. We were to have our instruments sent to our rooms to play in our free time in order to learn the music assigned to us. Overall, it wasn't a bad experience. I hardly noticed when Nikushimi dismissed us. But as the students started filing out, I reluctantly put back my guitar and walked into the hall with Petenshi.  
  
"Well, I've got to go to Cooking so I guess I'll see you later," Petenshi said gloomily.  
"Yes, but before you go, tell me how Potions was," I requested. Petenshi merely shook his head.  
"The name's pretty deceiving. The teacher, Miss Itami is completely whacked, but it's not a bad class in itself. It's kind of hard to explain in a sentence, so you'll just have to see when you get there," Petenshi explained. And with that, the black haired demon departed down a different hall. Contemplating his words, I looked to my schedule for my next destination.  
  
I arrived at room 887 with little trouble. It happened to be the same room used for my former Gym class so it was easy to find. When I stepped into Strategy though, it was almost impossible to tell it had been a gymnasium. For one, all of the walls had been repainted, and new walls and obstacles had been placed where the hard wooden floor had once been. A pool had even replaced some of it! While I studied the new landscape, I saw someone approach me out of the corner of my eye. Whirling around I spotted a man with a pale face and dark, black eyes. His hair however, was a snowy white. Extending a pale hand, the man bowed before looking me directly in the face.  
  
"The name's Aku. A pleasure to meet you," He greeted with an icy tone. So, he was Evil? "Please take a seat in the risers. We will be starting momentarily," Aku instructed. After the man walked away, I did as he said and immediately spotted Kurama amongst the crowd. (His red hair made him stick out like a sore thumb.)  
  
When the kitsune turned to look at me, I felt relief overcome me. Even in that short while, I had missed having Kurama by my side. I was use to being alone, but for some reason, school wasn't the same without him. "Hello Hiei. How were your classes?" Kurama asked as I took a seat beside him.  
  
"Better than expected," I replied. "And you?" Kurama shrugged.  
  
"Mildly interesting. Nothing too major yet," He informed me. In other words, so far so good.  
  
"May I have your attention please," Aku rasped. Instantly, silence took over and Aku began to speak. "In Strategy you will learn how to overcome different challenges using things nearby, on hand, or just things you happen to know. Your first challenge will to be to successfully make it through this obstacle course. Since it is your first day, you are required to partner up. As time goes on though, you will be asked to go alone. Only one pair may go at a time… with that said, choose your partner," Aku instructed.  
  
Kurama and I did not move. We already had each other, so there was no need to worry. When everyone was settled, Aku picked a pair and took them aside. After filling them in on different rules and instructions, he would send them into the large maze in the middle of the room. The rest of the students would all wait quietly until the pair would emerge from out of the obstacle course. My curiosity was peaked to what was inside the maze, but I never got to find out, for just as our turn arrived, the class was dismissed. Aku assured us that we would finish up tomorrow, and with that, we were released.  
  
"Battle is next," Kurama informed me. "It's in room 482 and we have Boryoku as our teacher," Kurama went on as we walked down the hall. "Violence as our sensei for battle," Kurama mused.  
  
"At least it shouldn't be boring," I retorted dryly. Just then, we reached the room Kurama had mentioned. Stepping inside confidently, we saw that the room was about halfway full. Like Band, it was one of the larger rooms, except instead of desks or risers, there were mats. And standing in front of a large blackboard was the man I assumed to be Boryoku. The demon had golden hair and emerald green eyes that shone in the light. By looking at him I could tell he was made of pure muscle although he was small and skinny in stature. Standing at a little less than Kurama's height, he appeared young, yet still intimidating. Taking a seat on one of the mats thrown on the floor, Kurama and I looked to the teacher anxiously. Petenshi eventually joined us in silence, and once the classroom was filled, Boryoku surveyed our peers and us with a grin.  
  
"So, these are the students I must train? Interesting, I only sense a select few in here worthy to battle. No matter, I am here to teach, and teach I shall. I am Boryoku, and I will be instructing you in the ways of fighting. Unlike strategy, I am all about speed, accuracy, and power. We will be doing many types of sparring and weaponry studies, but first, we're going to get to know each other," Boryoku began.  
  
Plopping down on the mat in front of him, the teacher crossed his legs and looked directly into my eyes. "You are very skilled boy. You're Hiei by the looks of it… and that's Kurama," He stated, pointing to the red-haired kitsune beside me. I only nodded. I could sense this demon's energy like a burning sun. He wasn't afraid to hide his strength, and he wasn't in short supply either.  
  
"Well Hiei, what type of weapon do you use?" Boryoku questioned.  
  
"A katana," I replied smoothly.  
  
"Ah, a katana person eh? You rely on strength and speed. You like to 'cut' to the chase, but you can also be very skillful and draw out a battle if needed. You are confident and like to be in control of a situation. A steel blade represents reality and by using a katana, you can voice your emotions without ever saying a word… quite the fighter," Boryoku exclaimed. Although I probably shouldn't have been, I was surprised. I had only told Boryoku my weapon, yet he had read me like a book. He was indeed someone to watch out for.  
"And you Kurama?" Boryoku wondered.  
  
"A whip sir," Kurama answered carefully. Boryoku chuckled.  
  
"Kinky, ain'tcha'?" He asked, causing Kurama's face to turn red. A few of the girls smiled suggestively at him, but Boryoku waved his hand and said: "Just teasing. You're an elusive fighter who likes to think things through, always staying out of the enemy's reach. You're always trying to be one step ahead of your opponent and are skilled in reading their moves. Other than that, not much can be said about your fighting style. Always full of surprises," Boryoku commented thoughtfully. Kurama merely stared at the teacher without a word. Catching his gaze, Boryoku turned to another student. "What about you?" He asked.  
  
And so, it went on. With each person's weapon of preference, Boryoku gave his assessment of them- all seemed fairly accurate. It was obvious he had been fighting for quite a while… And before I knew it, our time in Battle was up. It had been an interesting period, but it was time to move on to the next.  
  
"Ja ne," Kurama bade as he turned to leave for Band. In the meanwhile, I walked to room 900 where Potions class awaited me. As soon as I arrived, I immediately noticed some differences. For one, the door was black and located in an isolated section of the school- a wing that looked as if it hadn't been used for years. When I pushed open the door, it screamed on its' hinges, causing me to cringe. The door was hardly the first of my worries though, for once I looked around the room, I stood in shock and wonder at what could have happened.  
  
The room was painted completely black and hanging from the ceiling were all sorts of plants. On the walls were ancient scrolls along with pots and pans of every shape and size. The room itself had about seven long tables arranged so they were facing the front where a lady sat behind a table of her own. Behind her was a chalkboard, along with several cupboards.  
  
Seeming to notice my stares, the woman got to her feet, revealing she was about an inch taller than I was. Her small beady eyes glared at me menacingly, and her short brown hair swished back and forth as she walked towards me. Not exactly a stick, but not a pig either, the woman looked me up and down and then frowned in distaste.  
"Hiei I presume," She spat, her small eyes flashing.  
  
"My reputation proceeds me among your colleagues," I noted with grim satisfaction.  
  
"Hmph. Take a seat. In the front," She instructed.  
  
"As you wish," I replied with sarcasm. Grateful that she didn't cause me to bow at that moment, I quietly found a seat at the front table and sat back with my arms crossed. It was only after I sat down that I noticed the woman's clothes. Dressed like a gypsy, she had excessive jewelry and a black headband encircling her forehead. I could see why Petenshi didn't know what to say. It was obvious just by her clothes that my experience here would be a strange one.  
  
"I am Itami," The teacher stated quite abruptly. "In this class, Potions, you will be learning different spells and concoctions you can use to hex others during battle. Of course, not all of them you may be used when fighting… some ingredients used in here will never be on hand when needed," Itami explained.  
  
Just then, a student raised their hand. "Yes, you in the back," Itami said, acknowledging the boy.  
  
"Excuse me Itami-san, but are these the same type of hexes and potions Humans use? I have had some Ningens do those sort of things to me," He admitted.  
  
"No you ninny! All of these spells can only be formed by using demon energy, and the right ingredients- most of which can all be found in Spirit World," Itami snapped. Immediately, the student shrank back in his chair. "Now, moving on, I'll be starting you off with a fairly simple and harmless hex. Keep in mind that these are not to be used on teachers or other students unless permission is granted. For if you do, you'll soon find you're not as smart as you think," Itami warned. In other words, I thought, they know the counter curses.  
  
"All right, one simple curse all demons can learn is an Immobilizing Spell. To do this, you must simply repeat fudoo while staring into your target's eyes. If said with enough energy, you can easily accomplish this task. However, if the energy of your opponent is greater than your own, it will not affect them," Itami instructed.  
  
Just then, the teacher turned to me. I saw her lips move as her eyes locked on mine and I immediately sensed something was wrong. "Try to move Hiei," Itami instructed. I did, but not because she had told me so. I really couldn't move! Angry that she had just proven she was stronger than I was, I struggled with all my might but still could not budge. "To free a person from this Immobilizing spell, they must be touched by some object- you there- tap him on the shoulder," Itami said to the person beside me.  
  
Doing as instructed, the kid reached over and touched me lightly. I found that I could move and immediately glared up at Itami. She smiled slyly before saying: "That is only a taste of what can be learned in this class. Pair up and practice on each other."  
  
So, for that class, I spent time mastering the Immobilizing Spell. Within minutes I had been able to successfully use it on my partner, but I still could not get over the fact that I couldn't break free of Itami's spell. I found myself glancing at her during class as she hovered over different tables. But then, the bell rang, and everyone filed out of the room.  
  
Moments later, Potions were forgotten as I arrived at the door to Culinary Arts- 686. Awaiting me inside the plain white room, was Kurama. He stood behind his table and looked to me when I came in. I immediately stood beside him, but said nothing. The room for this class had many cupboards along with sinks and drawers. It was also very clean.  
  
Just then, a woman walked into the class. I studied her, knowing she was the last of the six teachers. This woman had long silver hair tied into a braid and golden eyes. She was dressed in a plain white kimono and turned to the class quietly. "Hello everyone, I am Dokueki, your Culinary Arts teacher," She said smoothly. Although this woman appeared to have snake like qualities, Venom didn't seem to suit her due to her beautiful appearance.  
  
"For your first day, we will be making something simple- onigiri. I will put the ingredients and utensils needed up on the board along with instructions for the recipe. It is your job to find what you need throughout the room and create the food. By the end of this period you should have the finished product prepared, and seeing as you are the last class of the day, you are allowed to eat it," Dokueki said with a smile.  
  
Immediately, the woman began to scribble across the board. Kurama and I read silently until she was finished. "Now, you may begin!" Dokueki announced. Kurama and I immediately turned to go find what we needed, but before we could even take a step, Dokueki exclaimed: "Wait! I forgot something!" We turned to the woman inquiringly as she clapped her hands twice. Seconds later, the whole classroom was wearing… aprons? Kurama's was red, which was not nearly as bad as mine- pink. "Can't forget to be clean- neatness counts," Dokueki said with a laugh.  
  
Grudgingly, I then continued to do my work, but all the while, Kurama would look to me and smile. I think it was him who caused me to mess up so many times, for by the time my onigiri was done, it was lopsided and didn't taste nearly as good as Kurama's. Just as the bell rang, signaling lunch, Dokueki exclaimed:  
  
"I hope your first day with us has been promising, and thank you all for the warm welcome. I'm sure we'll be teaching here for quite a while."  
  
Although I didn't say it, that was exactly what I was afraid of.  
  
d along with instructions for the recipe. It is your job to find what you need throughout the room and create the food. By the end of this period you should have the finished product prepared, and seeing as you are the last class of the day, you are allowed to eat it," Dokueki said with a smile. Immediately, the woman began to scribble across the board. Kurama and I read silently until she was finished. "Now, you may begin!" Dokueki announced. Kurama and I immediately turned to go find what we needed, but before we could even take a step, Dokueki exclaimed: "Wait! I forgot something!" We turned to the woman inquiringly as she clapped her hands twice. Seconds later, the whole classroom was wearing… aprons? Kurama's was red, which was not nearly as bad as mine- pink. "Can't forget to be clean- neatness counts," Dokueki said with a laugh.  
Grudgingly, I then continued to do my work, but all the while, Kurama would look to me and smile. I think it was him who caused me to mess up so many times, for by the time my onigiri was done, it was lopsided and didn't taste nearly as good as Kurama's. Just as the bell rang, signaling lunch, Dokueki exclaimed:  
"I hope your first day with us has been promising, and thank you all for the warm welcome. I'm sure we'll be teaching here for quite a while." Although I didn't say it, that was exactly what I was afraid of. 


	4. Chapter 2 Class Trip

Chapter 2 Class Trip  
  
I listened as Petenshi and Kurama talked about their likes and dislikes concerning the new classes without saying a word. At the moment, eating was my top priority. Although we hadn't done much during the day, my stomach had been rumbling by the end of Culinary Arts. (Probably because my onigiri was inedible while Kurama's seemed perfect.)  
  
"I rather enjoyed all of them despite the teachers," Kurama mused.  
  
"That's because you're good at everything! Man, the only thing I liked was Band. We didn't do anything in our other classes," Petenshi sighed.  
  
"Battle was interesting," I said without thinking. Kurama and Petenshi looked to me. At first I thought they were going to laugh, but then they just nodded and smiled.  
  
"Yes, that teacher has quite the personality," Kurama commented.  
  
"Indeed," A new voice exclaimed.  
  
Surprised, the three of us looked down the table at a boy sitting by himself. This student had long silver hair pulled into a braid and his body was white as a sheet- not to mention skinny as a stick. What really surprised me though was that I had thought he was dead. It was Mageru.  
  
"Mageru. How did you survive our battle?" I questioned darkly. Turning to me the demon smiled eerily.  
  
"I am immortal Hiei-san. You merely sucked my energy dry with your attacks. But I see you caused Petenshi ultimate pain, and that gave me great joy," He replied quietly. I wasn't sure if Mageru was telling the truth or bluffing, but his sister had been nearly immortal as well. It was then that I remembered I had killed his sibling. Wasn't he mad?  
A strange silence settled in-between the four of us until we were dismissed from lunch. Immediately, we went back to our rooms to contemplate the day.  
  
When Kurama and I arrived in ours', our guitars were waiting on our bed. Putting them away in the closet for now, we sat down side by side. "It's going to be harder to graduate this year," Kurama said with a sigh. I looked to him, wondering if he would go on, but he never did.  
  
"It doesn't matter. We'll defeat whatever gets in our way," I vowed with confidence. Kurama shook his head but said nothing.  
  
I hadn't noticed that I had dozed off until I woke around six in the evening. A voice on the intercom droned: "All students report to the cafeteria for dinner and a special announcement." Seeing Kurama asleep beside me, I gently shook him.  
  
"Kitsune, wake up. Time to eat," I said gruffly. Moments later, we were out the door. We reached the cafeteria and jumped in line. Once we got our food we sat in our familiar spots and found Petenshi already waiting along with Mageru.  
  
"Great, now we have two tag-a-longs," I seethed. Kurama smiled gently but didn't comment.  
  
"I wonder what this is about. I hope it's something good," Petenshi murmured.  
  
"You should know by now that when teachers hold an assembly it's never in our favor," Mageru replied quietly.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you. Why don't you just die Mageru?" Petenshi snapped.  
  
"I would ask the same, which brings me to a question I've been wanting to have answered. Why didn't you die when you drank the vile meant for Kurama?" Mageru questioned calmly. This was a good point that I hadn't even thought of.  
  
I was surprised to find Petenshi waiting for us when we returned to school, but never considered asking how he had survived. Now that I thought of it, Mageru hadn't died either. He claimed to be immortal, but after I had beaten him, he merely disappeared.  
  
"Well, if you must know, it wasn't poison in the other vile. It was my own special concoction meant to make someone's body stop working for an hour. Kind of liking dying, except you wake up," Petenshi said grimly. "What about you? What's your story?" Petenshi wondered.  
  
"My whole body thrives on my energy… when I have none, my body cannot materialize and I disappear. It takes me about a day to put myself back together," Mageru said as if it were the most normal thing in the world.  
  
"Right... okay then," Petenshi said, obviously disturbed. The four of us then went on to eating. I noted that the food this year was much better than the last's and had forms I actually recognized, like chicken and greens. A definite improvement.  
  
A few minutes after finishing dinner, the cafeteria was silenced by the sound of a gong. Immediately, all eyes turned to the doors of the room. Our new headmistress, Shikei entered in and scanned our faces quietly.  
  
"Hello everyone, a pleasure to see you all so soon. I have a special announcement to make. I know that you have just started your new classes, but we must take a little field trip tomorrow," Shikei began. This caused murmuring throughout the crowd. Shikei waited till it died down before continuing. "Koenma has asked that we go to a graveyard for criminals and destroy some of the souls who have been causing mischief there," Shikei explained. One student raised his hand and Shikei motioned for him to speak.  
  
"By souls, do you mean restless spirits- like ghosts?" He asked curiously. Shikei nodded.  
  
"Correct. Everyone will get a chance to fight a spirit, and if they are conquered, you will gain bonus points towards your grades and exam," Shikei announced. More whispering followed her words. "Everyone be ready to leave right after breakfast. We won't be coming back until after dark," She stated.  
  
Finished with what she had to say, Shikei left the room and talking filled the air once more. Soon after, Petenshi rose to his feet. "Where are you going?" Mageru asked suspiciously.  
  
"To bed. We better get some sleep if we're going to be fighting spirits tomorrow." In agreement, we all left the cafeteria to return to our rooms.  
  
"Hiei," Kurama whispered through the dark.  
  
"What is it?" I asked tiredly.  
  
"...I'm not sure," He admitted. This caused me to sit up and look at him. The kitsune was lying back on the bed, his arm behind his pillow. He stared up at the ceiling, not making eye contact with me.  
  
"What's wrong?" I prodded.  
  
"Everything about this place. Hiei, I don't know what it is, but I think there's something bigger going on here than we realize," Kurama whispered. I snorted.  
  
"Don't worry about it so much. What happens to this school is none of our concern," I retorted as I layed back down.  
  
"No, I know that Hiei, it's just..."  
  
"Spit it out already," I snapped.  
  
"Never mind," Kurama sighed. I looked at him to see if he would say anything else. "Good night Hiei," He finally exclaimed. I closed my eyes, wondering what had Kurama so worked up.  
  
"Man, look at her ass," Petenshi said longingly.  
  
"I'd rather not," Kurama replied frankly. I couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
"Petenshi, sometimes I wonder how a demon as strong as you can be so pathetic," I stated as I took another bite of my breakfast.  
  
"Yes, I'd have to agree. Just what do you see in Tanoshii?" Mageru questioned curiously.  
  
"Nothing you'd ever understand. I mean- just look at her! She's hot!" Petenshi moaned as he stared across the cafeteria at his ex.  
"I've seen ice cubes hotter than that," I spat. This earned me a glare from Petenshi that was subtly ignored.  
  
"You're the pathetic ones. What guy isn't into girls?" Petenshi asked incredulously. I was about to point out queer ones weren't, but decided against it. I would not stoop to his level. To my surprise, Mageru did.  
  
"The guys who like men," He answered smoothly. Petenshi just stared at him.  
  
"Come on, don't tell me you're one of them," Petenshi pleaded. Mageru only blinked innocently. "Aw man, I'm surrounded by a bunch of gays," He exclaimed. I gave him my coldest glare, but he would not meet my gaze.  
  
"I'll ignore that comment considering it's not true," Kurama said with an edge in his voice. Even he had been insulted.  
  
"All right, all right, lighten up Kura. Just a little homophobic, that's all," Petenshi laughed.  
  
"You? Homophobic?" I demanded in secret shock. Petenshi nodded slowly. I just stared at him in disbelief. Uncomfortable, Petenshi looked away. As soon as he did though, the gong from the previous day sounded. Just as I suspected, Shikei walked into the room, garbed this time in an emerald kimono.  
  
"Everyone outside," She ordered. A few minutes later we were standing out in the hot sun, facing Shikei and the other teachers. "Just jump on to one of the animals and they will take you to the graveyard," Shikei instructed. I looked around, but saw nothing. Shikei seemed to understand my thoughts, for just then she added: "The animals will be arriving shortly." No sooner had she said this that the ground began to shake.  
  
Then, to my horror, the 'animals' popped up out of the ground. Our transport was to be the demon worms that had once attacked Kurama and I. One of the giant creatures seemed to turn and look directly at me. I wanted my sword badly at that moment.  
  
"Well, don't just stand there! Jump on!" Shikei instructed. Nobody moved, causing the headmistress to roll her eyes. From out of her obi, she pulled a fan. Opening it to full length, she placed it in front of her and muttered something inaudible. Against my will, my body began to move towards the demon worm before me. The other students all did the same until everyone was sitting on the back of one of the monsters. Shikei then pocketed her fan and yelled something without words.  
  
Immediately, the worms began to slither across the land at a high rate of speed. We went so fast that the world around us was a blur. I held on to the creature's strange body tightly, as did Kurama, Petenshi, and Mageru behind me. While we traveled to the graveyard that awaited us, I wondered what type of power Shikei possessed that allowed her to control people's bodies. My thoughts were soon forgotten though, for just then, the worms slowed.  
Somehow, Shikei and the other teachers were already waiting for us when we arrived. They stood before the rusted gate leading into the cemetery. Silently, everyone slid off the 'steeds' and onto the ground. Instantly, the worms fled and we were left in the eerie silence.  
  
"Enter the graveyard with respect. We do not want to anger the spirits any more than necessary," Shikei said just above a whisper. No one spoke as the headmistress turned and opened the gate. "You may enter," She announced. Quietly, everyone filed inside the cemetery.  
  
It looked normal enough to me- there was gravestones and everything appeared cold. No flowers grew in the cemetery either. The one thing that made this graveyard different from others though, was the amount of dark energy I sensed coming from the ground. We were walking over the bodies of dead demons and criminals. Extreme caution would need to be taken if we were to put these souls to rest… we didn't want to wake up the whole cemetery in the process...  
  
Subconsciously, everyone split into his or her own groups. Of course, mine consisted of Kurama, Petenshi, Mageru, and myself. We wandered into the back of the cemetery without saying a word to one another. Then suddenly, Petenshi paused to look at a grave and his eyes grew wide.  
  
"I-I can't do this," He said fearfully.  
  
"What is it now?" I asked in frustration. Looking to me with pure horror, Petenshi stated:  
"My father is buried here."  
  
"What?!" The remaining three of us asked in surprise.  
  
"My father's in this graveyard… and he's the one we have to destroy," Petenshi exclaimed.  
  
"Boy, you better not be shitting me," I growled.  
  
"No Hiei, it's true. Just look behind you," Petenshi whispered. Immediately, I whirled around. What I saw nearly made me choke- a floating corpse with no eyes, mangled, and very much dead. I looked to Petenshi for confirmation. The black haired demon nodded, and then, addressing the corpse, said: "I've missed you father." 


	5. Chapter 2 Class Trip Part 2

The monster answered with a tortured groan. I cringed instinctively but did not move as it made it's way towards us. The corpse' face was so contorted that you could not make out it's features, but it did have a mop of long black hair. The bottom half of the body was missing, and the ripped shirt he wore over his torso concealed the bloody stump that replaced it. I noticed that his two arms were so thin you could see the bones beneath. It was obvious he had been dead for a long time.  
  
"He appears to be a harmless human, why are you so concerned?" Mageru questioned despite the spirit that was looming closer.  
  
"My dad may have been human, but he acquired the power of the demon's he killed. I'm sure he's the one causing trouble- after all, it was Yari who killed him and the school isn't that far down the road from here," Petenshi exclaimed quietly.  
  
I looked at Petenshi and studied his face. Although he appeared calm, his eyes told a different story- a story of fear, guilt, and sadness. "Well, if you're not going to fight, stay out of my way," I said as I cracked my knuckles loudly. As if on cue, Kurama pulled out a rose, which immediately transformed into a whip. Mageru also stepped forward, summoning his curved blade. Petenshi took a hesitant step back and leaned against his father's gravestone. Good, he would not protest.  
  
Before any of us could move though, something came whizzing through the air. "Get down!" Kurama shouted. Immediately, everyone dropped to the ground, except for Petenshi's father. We heard the sound of tearing and looked up. What had come flying towards us happened to be a sword, and it had just sliced through the corpse before us. We stared at the strange ghost whose remaining body was cut in half. The spirit moaned and looked down at his chest as if curious to what had just happened.  
  
Then, something unexpected occurred. The eyes of the corpse shone red and a dark light surrounded him. He let out a sound from his throat closest to a growl, and then, lunged at us with incredible speed.  
  
The three of us immediately got to our feet and dodged the attack. While Mageru and Kurama turned to strike, I ran past the corpse and picked up the sword that had mysteriously appeared. It wasn't my own, but it was in good enough shape to use. Clutching the handle tightly, I too jumped into the fray.  
All together, we struck the monster from different sides, managing to cut off more limbs. This only made the spirit angrier. With a roar, a wave of power went out from the dead man, knocking us off our feet. As we got up, we noticed something different about our surroundings. The grass and plants were growing! It would have been a pleasant thing to behold if not for one thing…. The plants were coming at us.  
  
"Kurama, do something!" Mageru ordered his voice unusually frantic. Kurama turned to the oncoming greenery and focused his energy. Immediately, they stopped growing and shrank back into their places. While the kitsune did this though, he took his eyes off of our opponent. Minutes later, he was skidding across the ground, thanks to a punch from our mutilated enemy.  
  
Without skipping a beat, Mageru focused on the corpse and the man froze in mid air. I saw the corpse twist inwardly as Mageru worked his magic on him. I knew the feeling well Mageru was manipulating his insides. Kurama rose to his feet and swung his whip viciously at the corpse, cutting the dead body into tiny pieces. Still, dark energy poured from the man's remains.  
  
Mageru remained focus though, but then suddenly, his eyes widened. I watched in amazement as Mageru's weapon began to bend backwards towards him. Then with a yelp, the demon lost his grip on the sword and it skewered him directly through the heart. As Mageru gasped for air, the corpse before him mysteriously reassembled. A pained look crossed Mageru's face before he faded into nothingness.  
  
"Damn, he got Mageru!" Petenshi exclaimed, now livid. As Petenshi's father turned to me, I raised my sword, daring him to attack. The corpse took the dare and swiped at me, his spirit energy oozing from every cell of his deceased body.  
  
"Die!" I declared as I stabbed my sword through the man's head and twisted violently. I heard the corpse's skull crack from the pressure, yet he wasn't fazed. Wrapping a bony hand around my throat, he squeezed hard.  
  
Remaining calm, I channeled my spirit energy into my fists and counter attacked. The man's grip relaxed and I broke free. Was there any way to kill this thing?  
  
"Kurama, Hiei, stand back," Petenshi ordered firmly. Surprised, the two of us looked to the demon questioningly. "I know what I'm doing," He assured us. Even the corpse seemed doubtful, but no one moved as Petenshi approached his father.  
  
"Please dad, listen to me. Yari no longer teaches at the school, he has no control of me! Please, pass on in peace- I have already vowed to destroy him," Petenshi pleaded. Then, the corpse did something that shocked me- it talked.  
  
"Son, that is not why I haunt this world," The corpse rasped.  
  
"Then why?" Petenshi asked desperately.  
  
"It is because... of that woman," He exclaimed, pointing a bony finger across the graveyard. Turning, the three of us saw he was motioning to Shikei.  
  
"What? How come?" Petenshi wondered, now curious.  
  
"She has an aura even worst than my former partner's. As soon as I sensed her, my soul awoke and rose in this form. She has power like no other and I had to warn you... so I stirred up trouble. Petenshi, waste no time- get out of the Boarding School," Petenshi's father moaned. "My time is running out... just do as I say," He pleaded.  
  
Petenshi stood silently and stared at what used to be his father. To my disgust, the corpse embraced his son gently. "Kenryoku, do this for your old man, just-  
But the man was cut short as his skeleton broke into a thousand pieces. Seconds later, the remains of Petenshi's dad laid in a heap at his feet. Astonished, I whirled around to face none other than Shikei herself.  
  
"Good thing I arrived just in time. That spirit would have sucked your soul," Shikei said darkly. Kurama, Petenshi, and I just glared at the woman quietly. "Now, don't just stand there! All of the spirits have been defeated. Return to the gates and jump on a worm," Shikei ordered. With that, the headmistress turned and walked away. Seeing that the sun was starting to set, we did as we were told, and were soon on our way back to the boarding school. Arriving later, we immediately went to our rooms. It had been a long day. Our class trip had been an interesting one...  
  
"Ahhh!" I heard a familiar voice scream out in the night. Kurama and I looked to each other in unison and then jumped out of our beds. Within minutes, we were at Petenshi's door. We could hear him cursing inside along with muffled yelps. Wasting no time, I busted down the door and to my surprise, found Petenshi and Mageru in bed together. I stared at them awkwardly.  
  
Petenshi had Mageru beneath him with a pillow shoved over his head. He was holding the boy down and sweating frantically. By his face I could tell he was both angry and surprised. Mageru's voice came from beneath the pillow, but his words were incomprehensible. As we neared the two, I was grateful to see they both had their clothes on.  
  
"What's going on?" I demanded. Petenshi looked to me and exclaimed:  
  
"I woke up to find this bastard in my bed. I have no idea in hell how he got there," Petenshi seethed.  
  
"Well, perhaps if you'd let him breathe, he would tell us," Kurama said reasonably.  
  
Slowly, Petenshi took away the pillow and sat back, allowing Mageru to right himself. Panting heavily, Mageru gave Petenshi an apologetic glance. Petenshi glared in response.  
  
"All right punk, let's hear your explanation," Petenshi growled.  
  
"Of course. There's no need to be angry Petenshi-kun," Mageru assured him.  
  
"Don't Petenshi-kun me you fucker! I want to know why you were sleeping with me!" Petenshi snapped. Calmly, Mageru replied saying:  
  
"Usually, it takes me a day to regain my energy and materialize my body after I have lost it all, but if I feed off someone else's, it takes me only a few hours. I thought you would suffice."  
  
"I don't see what you're so worked up about. He was only taking some of your energy," I pointed out annoyed.  
  
"Does taking my energy require slipping your tongue in my mouth?" Petenshi growled, casting an accusing glance at Mageru.  
  
"Physical contact does help, yes. Besides, you can't hide the fact that you enjoyed it," Mageru stated.  
  
"Enjoyed it my ass!" Petenshi retorted. Mageru cast Petenshi that look of sheer hatred that had once caused me to shiver.  
  
"Don't lie to me Kenryoku. I'm not a full telepath, but I can sense people's emotions. You were hungry for more," Mageru declared. We all looked to Petenshi, expecting a comment, but the demon said nothing. So, perhaps it was true… Mageru smiled gently before getting to his feet. "If you ever wish for my services, all you need is to call Petenshi-kun," Mageru said suggestively. Saying nothing more, the silver-haired demon left the room without looking back.  
  
"Did he just suggest..." Petenshi trailed off.  
  
"I believe he did," Kurama said dryly.  
  
"Who cares. You woke me up for this? Next time, you better be getting your balls chopped off before you wake me in the middle of the night. Come on Kurama, let's go get some sleep," I muttered.  
  
The next day the four of us all walked to lunch together. I immediately noticed a difference in the atmosphere. Before, the four of us had all tolerated eachother without much difficulty, but now, there was a rift between Petenshi and the rest of us. Although I didn't care much for Petenshi to begin with, I wasn't used to his silence and it bugged me.  
Every so often, I would catch Mageru staring at him. When Petenshi turned to glare back though, the demon would divert his gaze. He really was queer. On the way to Drama, I asked Kurama about it.  
  
"When do you think that ass will start acting like himself again?" I wondered.  
  
"Concerned for Petenshi?" Kurama asked surprised.  
  
"No, I'm concerned they'll keep acting like ningen children. It's annoying how they avoid eachother's gazes continually. Sickening," I stated.  
  
"Well Hiei, I'm no match maker, but I don't think anything will be solved unless they become companions. It's obvious what Mageru's feelings for Kenryoku are, and until they are recognized, Mageru and Kenryoku are going to feel awkward around one another," Kurama replied sagely. I let out a snort.  
  
"Great. So unless Mageru gets to fuck Petenshi they're going to keep acting likes idiots?" I questioned.  
  
"That's one way of looking at it..." Kurama answered, slightly disturbed.  
  
"Hn. I won't have anything to do with it," I declared. With that, Kurama and I went our separate ways.  
  
When I walked into drama, Kanashimi greeted me with a cold stare. Ignoring the woman, I took my seat in the back and waited patiently for class to begin. Once everyone had entered the room, Kanashimi began to write something on the board.  
  
"After reading everyone's surveys, I have decided on the play to perform. Roles will be chosen by a wild draw, and once everything has been decided, we will begin practicing with the other drama classes for our final presentation," Kanashimi explained. By now, the teacher had finished writing on the board. Silently, I read it to myself. Sleeping Beauty?  
  
"Sleeping Beauty is the play we will be performing. You will all receive the scripts to read through tomorrow, but for now, I'll assign you your characters," Kanashimi announced. Kanashimi then walked around the class with a hat filled with papers in her hand. When she passed by me, I took one of the slips and unfolded it. In fine kanji it read: Prince. "Now, when I call on you, please tell me the role you have been selected for," Kanashimi requested.  
  
I waited quietly until Kanashimi called me before saying: "Prince."  
  
"Excuse me, what was that?" The teacher questioned.  
  
"Prince," I said loudly.  
  
"A-are you sure?" She stuttered.  
  
"Yes woman, I can read," I snapped.  
  
"Gods, why?" Kanashimi moaned.  
  
"What is it?" I growled.  
  
"Hiei, the Prince is one of the lead roles… I swear, if you mess up this play, I will have your head on a platter," Kanashimi declared viciously.  
  
"I'd like to see you try," I muttered under my breath. The teacher then cast me another death glare.  
  
"All right Prince Hiei. You'd better get to work," She exclaimed. I glared back in utter defiance. Yes, school was still hell. 


	6. Chapter 3 Rebellion

Chapter 3 Rebellion  
  
After Drama had ended I made my way to band. Playing my instrument helped me relax, but with Petenshi by my side I was constantly reminded of him and Mageru. It was only in Strategy that my mind was freed, for it was my turn to enter the maze with Kurama.  
  
We started out slowly at first, running our hand along the left wall to find our way out. But soon we ran into obstacles. Little things like bombs, vicious dogs, or lasers. At one point we had to swim into a tunnel that led to the next portion of the maze. We then encountered killer plants, invisible walls, and even walking skeletons. All in all it was nothing we couldn't handle, and within half an hour, we left the maze without a scratch. Aku raised an eyebrow at us as we took our seats. It was obvious that he was impressed, but still, my mood did not improve. Damn Petenshi, I thought. It was just like him to ruin my day. Seeming to sense my unease, Kurama cast me a concerned look. Once we were walking to Battle, I answered his unvoiced question.  
  
"Petenshi," I merely stated. Kurama shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry to have brought it up Hiei, but it is something we must consider," Kurama persuaded.  
  
"No, it's not Kurama. We can escape this place without them," I boasted. Kurama said nothing as we opened the door to Battle. There, Petenshi and the other students were already waiting. Boryoku looked up at us as we entered and grinned.  
  
"Ah, hello Hiei and Kurama. Please, take a seat," He invited. Without protest, we did as he asked. Boryoku's eyes scanned mine, and then he frowned. "Why so tense Hiei? Something on your mind?" Boryoku asked. I stared at Boryoku without saying a word, angry that he had brought everyone's attention to me. Abruptly, Boryoku laughed. "Ah, sorry. It seems I have touched a nerve. But in Battle, it is always good to have a clear conscious. You must fight with all you have- and without any doubt. Otherwise, you may end up making a fatal mistake," Boryoku said sagely.  
  
I considered the man's words carefully. It was something I knew to be true. But how did I explain I was bothered by a budding romance between two male demons? "Fighting helps you to forget things. If you focus on the task at hand and go for it with everything you've got, everything else fades away," Boryoku said softly, his gaze level with mine. "That is exactly why I've devoted my life to it. Everybody has something they wish they could forget. Battle helps you to do that. Now Hiei, I encourage you to get into trouble and forget whatever is bothering you. Until then, you will not be sparring in this class," Boryoku announced.  
  
My eyes narrowed. How dare he tell me what to do! I was an experienced fighter- I didn't need his advice. But being ordered by Boryoku was different than being told something by a woman. Grudgingly, I sat and watched as students broke up into pairs and began fighting with their fists under the instruction of the teacher.  
  
For the remainder of the period I watched Kurama skillfully defeat every person he came up against, until finally, it was time to go. Without saying goodbye to everyone, I departed quickly for my least favorite class- Potions.  
  
As soon as I entered my next period, Itami cast me a hateful look. Ignoring her, I took my seat and stared at the board in front of me. On any other occasion I would have sneered and cursed her out, but her display of power was still fresh in my mind. For now it was better to be safe than humiliated.  
  
Itami began the class by giving us a brief history of a demoness with the family name of Iryoku who had developed one of the most powerful curses of all time- the Curse of Death. I stopped paying attention after the first five minutes and instead studied the various plants and symbols on the walls. Only when I felt myself lifting into the air did I look up.  
  
Itami was glaring at me furiously, muttering under her breath. Once my head gently touched the ceiling, she stopped speaking and I fell back into my chair with a thud. "Pay attention Hiei or I will send you to detention," Itami hissed amongst the snickers of my classmates. My eyes narrowed, but I did not speak. The rest of the class bored me immensely, but my mind no longer wandered.  
  
By the time I entered Culinary Arts I was in an exceptionally bad mood. None of my classes had gone well with the exception of Strategy, which was simple. As I entered my Cooking class, a pink apron magically appeared over my uniform and any last thread of calm in me dissipated instantly. I approached Kurama's side, dark energy pouring out of me in frustration. The Kitsune eyed me warily while our teacher began writing the instructions for the day.  
  
I did not meet Kurama's gaze, choosing instead to clutch the kitchen knife in front of me. We were going to learn how to slice steak and other meats. Class began, and I worked furiously on my food, pretending with every cut that I was destroying the very essence of the school. I could feel Kurama watching me out of concern, but he remained silent. Once Culinary Arts finished, Dokueki inspected our food. Stopping before me, she smiled.  
  
"Very good work Hiei. I've never seen such beautiful cuts. Have you done this before?" She questioned cheerfully.  
  
"Yes, I've cut up everyone who's ever opposed me," I answered darkly. Dokueki only blinked in response.  
  
A minute later, Kurama and I were in lunch with Petenshi and Mageru. The tension was so thick you could probably cut it with the same knife I had used in Culinary Arts. (Even though it had been in dire need of sharpening.) Only when Mageru got up to empty his tray did the atmosphere relax.  
  
"Kanashimi told my class that the pool under the school has been reopened for the first time in years. Shikei's work apparently. Anyway, it's open for the students to use. You guys want to go?" Petenshi questioned. Kurama and I exchanged glances. I never knew the school had a pool.  
  
"That'd be wonderful. I'm sure it'd be a relaxing experience- something we're all in need of," Kurama commented. Petenshi grinned.  
  
"Awesome. Drop by my room after lunch and we'll go," Petenshi offered. It was then that Mageru returned, along with the silence. I would never understand them.  
  
"Wow! Look at this!" Petenshi exclaimed in awe as we stepped off the landing of the stairs. I scanned the room and studied the Olympic sized pool before us. Some students were already swimming. The whole room seemed to shine- it had been recently painted and looked like something out of a picture. There were diving boards near the deep end, which reached twelve feet deep. What surprised me though was the one person overlooking the whole facility.  
  
"Mugen-san! What are you doing here?" Kurama questioned as we walked up to the detention master. Turning to the three of us, Mageru raised an eyebrow.  
  
"The three of you friends again? What a shame- I quite enjoyed your quarrels," Mugen mused.  
  
"Answer the damn question," I snapped.  
  
"Yes, yes- don't look so happy to see me," Mugen teased. "Well, as you know, Yari and the others were replaced, but Shikei couldn't seem to find a qualified Detention Master, so she was forced to keep me. She threw a fit over it, but couldn't get rid of me, so here I am. Along with Detention Master I'm also the janitor and safety supervisor," Mugen explained. We stared at Mugen, wondering if he was telling the truth or joking, but he seemed serious.  
  
"Anyway, the boys' locker room is over that way- there's extra swim shorts and towels," Mugen explained as he pointed to a door behind him. Without wasting any time, we entered the room and got changed. Within minutes we were in the water. For a while, we swam, but eventually, we ended up around one of the stairways. Somehow, we got to talking.  
  
"What are we going to do about Shikei?" Petenshi asked abruptly.  
  
"What do mean what are 'we' going to do about Shikei?" I demanded.  
  
"Well, you heard what my dad said- she's bad news. Don't you think we should be trying to get out of here?" Petenshi persuaded.  
  
"She hasn't bothered me yet, and until she does, I don't need to do anything. You can die for all I care- I'm not going to take action unless she does something that bothers me," I replied bluntly. Petenshi was silent for a moment, but then he spoke, saying:  
  
"Wow- look at her!" Instinctively, Kurama and I turned to look where the demon was gazing. I was amazed to find a girl with dark curly hair that dropped down past her shoulders. Her eyes were a deep crimson and her body reminded me of a doll. In her one-piece bathing suit, her tiny body was easy to see. What surprised me the most weren't her eyes or hair, but her height. She looked about as tall as I was. Realizing I was staring, I looked away and snorted.  
  
"What about her?" I questioned roughly.  
  
"I've never seen her before- think she's new?" Petenshi wondered, a grin already forming on his face. "What a cutie. I've got to introduce myself," Petenshi declared as he rose from the pool. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"What a cornball," I spat. Kurama smiled at me and I shook my head. Moments later, we were at Petenshi's side. (Author's note: Corball; someone who is exceptionally horney or a womanizer.)  
  
"Hey, I haven't seen you around. I'm Petenshi. Pleasure to meet you," The black haired demon greeted with a slight bow. Smiling slightly, the girl nodded.  
  
"Same here. I'm Iryoku Katai. I just got sent here for causing a human to jump to his death," She said while keeping a cheerful disposition. I studied her carefully, wondering what to make of her. I didn't really take much note of her until she asked: "Who are your friends? They're very handsome."  
  
"Oh, these guys? This is Kurama, the famous thief, and this is Hiei," Petenshi announced. I saw Katai study us with her gaze, but she lingered longer on my face.  
  
"Kurama and Hiei," She echoed while staring into my eyes. I glared at her to see her reaction, but she didn't so much as flinch. Her name rang true- she was tough.  
  
Later that night when Kurama and I returned to our room, I sat on the bed and strummed my guitar gently. While I did this, Kurama took out the script we had received in Drama and began to read. We sat like that for what seemed like hours. I filled the air with melodies reflecting my mood- haunting, angry, or just dark. After a while though, Kurama closed his booklet and placed it on the lamp stand.  
  
"Let's get some rest Hiei. Tomorrow is another long day," Kurama urged. After strumming some final notes, I placed my guitar in the corner and slipped into a baggy T-shirt used for pajamas. As I turned off the light and crawled onto my side of the bed, I felt Kurama turn to me.  
  
"Hiei, I know what's going to happen," He said softly. So soft I almost thought I didn't hear him. "There's going to be a rebellion," The kitsune said a little louder.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" I wondered perplexed.  
  
"No Hiei, I'm serious. I can sense it- Mageru, Petenshi, even that new girl Katai… there's going to be a revolt soon. The tension in the students is building. Pretty soon, there's going to be an all out war for freedom… all we need now is something to push them over the edge," Kurama whispered.  
  
"Why would you think that Kurama? Nothing has happened that would make the demons do something like that," I pointed out, thinking Kurama may have lost his mind.  
  
"Hiei, I can't explain it... I just know. I realize it's not like me to go on a hunch, but I feel it in my bones... I just want to let you know that when that time comes, we're going to need to team up with others. We can't stand out and be heroes this time- the enemy is too strong," Kurama explained. Choosing not to comment, I stared up at the ceiling. Sighing heavily, Kurama rolled over, and soon he was fast asleep.  
  
A rebellion was in the works? I wasn't sure what to believe, but maybe it would help me take my mind off of Petenshi and Mageru. If fighting was involved, I was in. Looking over at my sleeping companion, I considered the events of the day. "Damn it," I muttered.  
  
The night came swiftly, but morning came just as quick. Kurama and I went to breakfast, and it was only then that I realized we had skipped dinner. As we entered into the cafeteria, a hushed silence overtook the student body. Pointing her colored fan at us, Shikei crowed: "There are the offenders. Mugen, take them away." Before I knew what was happening, Mugen had us in shackles. As we were dragged down the hallway, I wondered if detention had changed.  
  
When I arrived, it was apparent that it had. 


	7. Chapter 3 Rebellion Part 2

The first thing I noticed was how bright everything was. The dungeon was now fully lit, and instead of being made from stone, it consisted of plain white tiles. Gone were the many different torture devices that had once littered the area. Closing the door behind us as we entered, Mugen took off our restraints. At first I thought he was going to release us, but then he turned to Kurama and I with a serious expression.  
  
"Is this your first offense since the new school year?" Mugen questioned. Kurama and I nodded. "Good. Don't get any more detentions after this," Mugen instructed as he led us down a bare hallway.  
  
"If I may ask Mugen-san, why are we here?" Kurama questioned once we stopped in front of a normal looking door.  
  
"You broke the rules, why else?" Mugen replied. We stared at him, wondering if he would say more. With a sigh, he added: "According to Shikei, you didn't come to dinner. In the code of conduct it says students must attend all meals."  
  
"And that's why we're being punished?" I growled angrily. Mugen nodded.  
  
"I don't make the rules Hiei, I just enforce them. Please understand that. Now, go on in. I'll come get you when your first period has ended," Mugen explained. With that, the Detention Master walked away. Slowly, we entered the room, closing the door behind us. Like the first time I ever got detention, the room was empty… but instead of receiving haunting images, something else happened.  
  
The walls on either side of the room seemed fairly normal, but as we took a step forward, they warped, revealing two doors. One of them was labeled: Hiei, the other: Kurama. Looking to eachother, we each went to open our separate doors, curious to what was behind them. As soon as I turned the knob though, everything went dark.  
  
Instead of being in a room with Kurama, I was in what appeared to be a cramped closet. With no light, I put my hand forward to search for a way out, only to have my palm cut on something sharp. Cursing angrily, I licked off the blood that was trickling down before opening my Jagan eye. Able to see through the dark, I was shocked to find the walls surrounding me filled with needles, glass, and knives- all pointing towards me. If I so much as took a step forward, I would be skewered.  
  
I stood perfectly still until I lost track of time. Just when I thought I was going to fall asleep standing up though, I heard a scream- Kurama's scream. "Kurama!" I yelled loudly. Suddenly, my small chamber began to tilt backwards. Acting quickly, I ducked down and placed my hands on the floor in a desperate attempt to stay still. It was no use though- my cage kept spinning until it was almost upside down. My grip on the floor loosened and I fell onto the ceiling- which also had weapons attached to it.  
  
Cursing loudly as the objects dug into my back, I was then tossed back to the floor as the room turned once more. I felt the blood trickle down through my shirt and winced in pain. Was Kurama going through the same thing? I had no time to consider this however, for just then the spinning recommenced. Yelling although I knew no one could hear me, I hung on for dear life as my body was cut to pieces…  
  
When the room suddenly came to a halt, I felt the wall slide open in front of me, revealing plain white walls. I never thought I would be so relieved to see Mugen, but I made sure not to show it. Glancing at me sympathetically, Mugen stepped back, revealing a battered Kurama. The Kitsune smiled weakly, a gesture that seemed hard for him to do. I felt the rage building inside of me, but it was quickly dispelled when Mugen said:  
  
"You're free to go." Wasting no time, Kurama and I left the dungeon. As we staggered down the hallway towards our room, I looked to my companion.  
  
"I'm bothered," I said matter-of-factly. Kurama looked to me, his expression tired and questioning. "I told Petenshi that until I was bothered by Shikei I wouldn't do anything… well, I've been bothered. I think it's time we knocked this bitch off her high horse and got this rebellion started," I declared. Kurama's smile broadened, and then suddenly his eyes slid shut. As Kurama fainted, I caught him in my arms, surprised.  
  
Concerned, I slung the kitsune over my shoulder and began running down the hall. Just as I turned the corner leading to my quarters though, I ran straight into the headmistress herself. Now on the floor, I looked up at her furiously. "Running in the halls? You will have to be punished," Shikei said as she looked down her nose at me.  
  
"Go to hell bitch," I growled as I jumped to my feet. Although the headmistress made no attempt to stop me, she did say:  
  
"Foul language? That's two penalties in the same minute. Now you'll be tortured." Slowly, I turned to face her, and with my coldest glare, boasted:  
  
"Go ahead. I will never fear you." Shikei raised an eyebrow at me as I turned and walked away.  
  
"Kurama, Kurama!" I exclaimed as I laid him on the bed. I stared at the Kitsune's unconscious body, panicking more each second. What was wrong with him? He was used to being hurt- he shouldn't have fainted just from being tortured like that. Although reluctant, I decided I would have to get help- and not from the school either. Unsure of whom else to call, I went down the hall to Petenshi's.  
  
Knocking frantically on the door, I waited until Petenshi emerged. "Hiei? What's-  
  
"Kurama's fainted. I need your help," I interrupted. Although Petenshi could have rubbed this in my face, he chose to be serious.  
  
"Hiei, I don't know much about these things- you'll have to ask someone else," He explained apologetically.  
  
"Someone else? There's no time!" I protested in irritation.  
  
"What's going on?" Someone's voice demanded. Turning, Petenshi and I were surprised to find Mageru and… Tanoshii?  
  
"Where are you two coming from?" Petenshi asked suspiciously.  
  
"The pool- now tell me what's happening," Tanoshii ordered sternly.  
  
"Kurama's fainted. Can either of you help him?" I wondered gruffly.  
  
"I know a little bit about medicine and such," Mageru admitted.  
  
"Good- follow me," I stated. Although I had only invited Mageru, both Petenshi and Tanoshii followed. Moments later we were all huddled around me bed, standing over Kurama. Carefully, Mageru inspected him, running a gentle hand over his chest. The demon's eyebrows were furrowed in concentration until finally, he looked at me.  
  
"It seems he's suffering from blood loss. His breathing's very shallow. We need to keep him in bed and give him lots of fluids. Hiei, if he's bleeding, we need to stop it right away," Mageru said seriously. I nodded in understanding before looking to Kurama. He had a cut on his arm and the inside of his upper leg. I pointed this out to Mageru and he grimaced.  
  
"We need to cut away his shorts or we won't be able to treat the cut properly," Mageru announced. Petenshi cast Mageru a dirty look. I knew what he was suggesting, but I was in no mood for it.  
  
"Do it," I ordered, ignoring the black haired demon beside me. Nodding, Mageru pulled out a pocketknife and began to cut at Kurama's pants. Tanoshii watched with interest, but I shoved her out of the way. Tearing a piece of the bed sheets, I waited till Mageru had cleaned the wound before wrapping it around Kurama's thigh. Next, we worked on his arm. Once he had been properly attended, Mageru turned to me and nodded.  
  
"That should suffice for now," He told me.  
  
"Good. Now get out of here," I replied. Mageru bowed low before exiting the room. I was about to say the same to Petenshi, but he spoke before I had a chance.  
  
"I can't believe you let him do that!" He accused me.  
  
"I didn't have a choice. Kurama is more important than his desires," I said calmly. Petenshi glared at me angrily, but didn't speak. In a puff of rage, he stomped out into the hall, slamming the door on his way out. I watched him go and then turned to Kurama, only to find Tanoshii on top of him. Startled, I watched as she slid her mouth over his and moved her body against him. I was so stunned that I didn't think to move.  
  
Finally, Tanoshii sat up and turned to look at me. She sat with her legs straddling Kurama, lifting her skirt just enough for me to see her underwear. Her eyes scanned me suggestively as she slowly lifted herself off Kurama's body. I found myself shaking from an unknown rage. How dare she violate Kurama that way?  
  
"No need to thank me," Tanoshii laughed melodically.  
  
"Why would I thank you?" I hissed, ready to attack at any moment.  
  
"Because. He's awake. See you," Tanoshii bade. With that, the demoness left the room, her walk seductive. Closing the door firmly, I walked to Kurama to see his eyes flutter open.  
  
"How are you?" I wondered.  
  
"Good," The kitsune replied with a sly smile.  
  
"Now who's the cornball?" I muttered. Kurama laughed and I knew he was all right.  
  
"We're missing our other classes," Kurama realized.  
  
"Let us miss them. It doesn't matter any more," I spat. Kurama looked to me concerned and I averted my gaze. "You worry about getting better. I'll start the revolt," I persuaded. Kurama nodded weakly. I sat by his side until he drifted into an uneasy sleep. Then, I walked to lunch.  
  
When I arrived, I was surprised to find both Shikei and Mugen absent. I was almost positive she would have come to get me for breaking her precious rules. All the better thought- I needed to speak with Petenshi.  
  
I found him and Mageru at the usual table along with Tanoshii. Although I was hungry, I didn't concern myself with food. I sat down and got straight to the point.  
  
"You're one of the biggest influences in this school. You're going to assist me," I stated.  
  
"Asking for help again?" Petenshi questioned smugly.  
  
"Stop smiling or I'll cut your face off. We're starting a rebellion against Shikei and this school before things get any worst, but I need you to do it," I explained. Tanoshii and Mageru both sat quietly, listening to my every word. Petenshi seemed thoughtful as he stared down at his tray. Finally, he looked up to meet my gaze.  
  
"All right Hiei... I'll get things started," Petenshi promised. I nodded in approval.  
  
"I'll help too," Tanoshii offered.  
  
"As will I," Mageru vowed. Although I hadn't counted on those two for assistance, I knew that we would need all the help we could get. Shikei and the others weren't normal demons. We would have to raise all of hell before we would be able to overcome them. And that was exactly what I planned to do.  
  
"So, what's the plan?" Petenshi asked me as we took a seat at his kitchen table.  
  
"It's obvious that this Shikei woman is much more powerful than Yari. Although it's not something I'm happy to admit, we won't be able to defeat her by force. So, we've got to come up with something to get her thrown out, or allow everyone to graduate quickly," I said carefully.  
  
"Graduation would take too long. We only just started the school year," Tanoshii pointed out. I shook my head in agreement.  
  
"My thoughts exactly. Besides, I would much rather do this the hard way," I said as I grinned viciously. Petenshi and Tanoshii exchanged glances.  
  
"All right Hiei-san… just tell us what to do," Mageru said quietly.  
  
"Listen carefully then because I'm not going to repeat myself..."  
  
"Hiei, you're late! That's you're fourth offense this week," Kanashimi reprimanded as I came into her class.  
  
"Gomen Kanashimi-san, I wasn't feeling well this morning, and neither was Kurama," I answered smoothly. Kanashimi blinked in surprise.  
  
"No kidding... that's the first time I've ever heard you call me Kanashimi-san- or apologize," She exclaimed wearily. Smiling slightly, I took my seat. "No matter… today we are going to start practicing our lines for the play. Now that we have decided everyone's parts, it'll be easier to organize," Kanashimi continued. "For the Prince, we have Hiei, and for the princess... Kurama," Kanashimi said with a slight laugh.  
  
I nearly lost my composure when I heard this, but caught myself just in time. Kanashimi looked to me as if testing my reaction, but I remained as still as a stone. "Good to see you're ready to begin Hiei. Please come to the front of the room." Like any other 'good' student, I did as I was told. I couldn't wait till hell broke loose. 


	8. Four Year Hiatus Author's Note

WOAH! So is this a blast from the past or what? I have no idea if any of the original fans of this story will come back to read this, but if any of you are still out there, holla at me! It's been four, maybe five years since I last wrote on Atarashii Gakunen, the sequel to my oh-so-popular Boarding School of Hell fanfic. Well, I'm older, wiser, and busier, yet I've decided to come back to this fic in an attempt to finish this story. Why, you ask? Truth be a told, a fan begged for me to continue writing on it and I'm a sucker for YOU GUYS! Yes, you readers really dictate what I do. I enjoy writing fanfics, but there's no point in writing if no one enjoys it, right?

So, to oldies and newbies, I sure hope you stick around to see the end of this much anticipated sequel.

A special thanks goes out to my fan, INU FANGIRL112 for convincing me to come back to it. And as always, comments and suggestions are much appreciated. Happy reading!

Corri


	9. Chapter 4 Patnerships

Chapter 4 ~ Partnerships

"How the hell did you get the role of 'Princess'?" I demanded Kurama as soon as Band let out.

"Kanashimi assigned it to me, Hiei. Don't think I didn't protest, I did. She said I was a better student than most of the girls in my class and more attractive, which were her reasons for assigning it to me," Kurama said with a sigh. I gritted my teeth in frustration just as we opened the door to the former gym.

"Still, isn't there some other way? I read through the script Kurama! The Prince has to _kiss_ the Princess," I hissed in a low voice.

"Yes Hiei, I know. Don't worry, I'll figure something out," Kurama assured me. That was all I needed. If Kurama said he would do it, he would. No questions asked. I was able to go through Strategy in peace.

After completing the maze on my own, our class was soon dismissed. Kurama and I immediately made our way to Battle, where we were greeted by Boryoku.

"Hiei, Kurama, take your seats," The man ordered as we came in. Immediately, we did so. As others filed into the room, Petenshi sat down next to us.

"Did you take care of it?" I asked him in a hushed voice. Petenshi nodded.

"Everything's in place," The demon agreed with a grin.

"Good. What about Mageru and Tanoshii?"

"Same," Petenshi assured me. I nodded in approval before Boryoku started to speak.

"Everyone, I would like to welcome a new student to our class- Miss Iryoku Katai," Boryoku began. As he spoke, the girl Kurama and I had met the day before walked into the room. Dressed in her school uniform she looked quite different, but still beautiful. Glancing at me, she smiled shyly before taking a seat in the back of the room.

"Now that introductions have been made, let's begin sparring. Everyone partner up," Boryoku instructed. I immediately got up to do so, but Boryoku shook his head. "Not you Hiei- you sit out," Boryoku ordered. I almost protested, but remembered the plan. Putting aside my personal desires, I took a seat by the wall.

Like the day before, I watched as others fought with one another using their fists. Everything seemed normal until Katai stepped up to face Kurama. I laughed inwardly at such a small girl taking on the kitsune youkai, but said nothing of it. The two began to spar. After five minutes though, neither of them had been hit. Katai blocked and attacked in smooth sequence, never missing a beat. Pretty soon everyone in class was watching them. And then, Boryoku exclaimed: "Class is dismissed."

With a sigh, both Kurama and Katai halted their attacks and looked to one another. "It was a pleasure sparring with you Kurama-san," Katai said with a small smile.

"Indeed, the feeling is mutual," Kurama replied. The two bowed as the others headed out the door. Then, the girl waved goodbye and she was gone. As Kurama approached me, I got up and began to walk out. "So, is everything ready?" He whispered as we started down the hall.

"Yes. If everything is running smoothly, it should happen at the beginning of next period," I answered without turning to him.

"All right, and where should we be when that happens?" Kurama asked curiously.

"Well out of harm's way," I advised darkly. Kurama nodded in understanding.

"I suppose we should leave now then?" Kurama assumed.

"Exactly," I confirmed.

_*** * * * ***_

As Kurama and I snuck down the empty hallway, I was able to catch a small glimpse of the clock hanging on the wall. One minute and our plan would be put into action. Anxiety consumed me like a flood as my partner and I slid into our dorm room and locked the door. Sitting on our bed, we waited for things to unfold.

Suddenly, the first sounds of rebellion could be heard- the fire alarms. With a grin, I grabbed the sword from the closet where I had hidden it and stood ready beside the door. The roar of footsteps could be heard outside. It seemed Petenshi had done his part after all. Now all that was left was the final act…

"Get off me you bastard!" A familiar voice shouted. Nodding to Kurama, I opened the door and bolted into the hallway where I immediately caught sight of Petenshi and Mageru fighting. There was no time to stop and admire their abilities. People were starting to crowd around and make bets while others were making their way towards the exits.

As for us- unless we wanted to be blamed by Shikei for the upstart, we had to get outside- _fast_. Kurama immediately began directing people while teachers began to flock to the battle in a desperate attempt to break up the fight. Angry voices began to fade as the two of us finally made it outside. Many students were crowding around the yard discussing who could have sounded the alarm. This was our chance. There wasn't much time so we would have to move fast.

"Ready?" Kurama questioned.

"Always," I agreed. Immediately, Kurama put his fingers into his mouth and whistled. "Silence!" I yelled. Instantly, a wave of quiet came over the student body and Kurama stepped into the center of their attention.

"Listen everyone, Shikei and these teachers are working against us. It is highly doubtful any of us will graduate. Hiei and I along with others have decided to stage a rebellion against these teachers and break out of the Boarding School to gain our freedom. However, we cannot do this without everyone's help, so are you with us or not?" Several people cheered in approval, while others exchanged skeptical looks.

"How do you know all this?" One person demanded.

"Yeah, I've had no reason to doubt the teachers," Another declared. Anger started to well up inside me. There wasn't much time left to convince them. Honestly, I hadn't expected any demons to protest to fighting. I guess I had made one too many assumptions…

Stepping up in rage I declared: "There is no time to question our knowledge. Either join us or don't, but if you chose not join us, you will be considered an enemy and we will destroy you too if necessary. So… who's with us?"

Immediately, the student body broke into boisterous cheers. I smiled smugly in approval before turning to Kurama. He smiled back before saying: "All right, expect information to be sent out secretly. For now, continue to follow the rules as normal." Others nodded in understanding just as the doors to the school swung open.

Everyone whirled to face the teachers and Headmistress Shikei, who was accompanied by a grim looking Mugen. The woman's cold stare cut through each student like a knife and caused an involuntary shiver to run down my spine. When the headmistress finally locked with my eyes I glared back defiantly. After the speech I had just made I couldn't back down in front of my peers.

Finally, Shikei smiled. "Mugen, handle them all accordingly," she hissed. With that, the ruler of the boarding school reentered the building.

Mugen cast Kurama and I sympathetic looks before declaring: "Headmistress Shikei has ordered that you all be punished for leaving the building without permission. All classes for today will be suspended. For now you are to remain in your rooms in order to await her orders." Murmurs broke out through the student body, but I ignored them. Stepping forward boldly, I nodded in Mugen's direction before returning to the depths of hell. Kurama followed in silence.

_*** * * * ***_

It was late at night when we heard a knock on our door. Kurama and I exchanged concerned looks before nodding. Getting up from my bed, I turned the knob carefully, revealing a grinning Petenshi. Ushering him inside in silence, I first checked the hall before closing the door behind him. "How's it going guys?" He asked once we were within the safety of the four walls. Kurama sat up from his place on his bed and nodded.

"Rather well, I would think," The kitsune commented.

"Yes, now we move to phase two," I added. "No more classes. Did you send out the information?" I questioned Kenryoku. Petenshi nodded in confirmation.

"Starting tomorrow, we're boycotting our studies. They can't possibly punish us all," Petenshi reasoned. I grunted my agreement, glad to have an excuse not to return to my studies. We were finally going to break loose of hell- and we were doing it my way. Ever since I had arrived I had been itching for a good fight. It seemed like I would finally get my wish…

"How are Mageru-kun and Tanoshii-chan?" Kurama questioned, ever the concerned one. Petenshi shrugged.

"As good as ever. Are we still meeting in the same place tomorrow?" The demon asked in reply.

"Yes, follow the plan," The kitsune youkai agreed. Petenshi bobbed his head up and down, and then turned back to the door.

"I should get going before anyone notices I'm gone. Great work today guys. Talk to you later," He bade. I inclined my head in acknowledgement, as did Kurama. Moments later, Kenryoku was gone. Once he had left, Kurama turned to me with a serious expression.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"It's about Iryoku san," he began.

"You mean that Katai girl?" I asked, remembering the petite demoness from Battle class. Kurama gave a slight nod.

"I think it would be wise to recruit her for our cause," he suggested. I gave Kurama a sideways glance.

"I will admit that she's good, Kurama, but why is she different from the others?" I demanded. I couldn't explain why, but something about Kurama's suggestion irritated me. Kurama gave me a blank stare in response to my question.

"Were you paying attention in Potions?" I returned his question with an equally blank stare.

"Do I ever?" I asked dryly. Kurama sighed, covering his face with his hands.

"Hiei! Her name is Iryoku—she's from the same family that came up with the famous killing curse. If she's on our side she could be a valuable ally in the coming fight against Shikei and the teachers," Kurama explained to me somewhat impatiently. When what Kurama said registered in my mind, I reluctantly realized that he was right. If we could use her powers to our advantage, we would win for sure.

"I'll leave the girl to you then," I agreed.

"Why me?" Kurama demanded with a puzzled expression.

"Two reasons. One, you brought it up—and two—you've always been better with women," I explained. Kurama offered me a foxy smile.

"Very well then," he accepted without protest.

"Good, now let's get some sleep. I need a break from this nightmare," I muttered. Kurama immediately changed into night clothes and crawled into bed. I took up residence on the floor, but as soon as I laid down there came a knock on the door. "Go away, we're sleeping!" I yelled. Seconds later the door swung open to reveal headmistress Shikei. She looked down at me with a smile that held no happiness.

"Well then, consider this your wake up call. Hiei, come with me." With that, she turned and began to walk down the hall. Glancing quickly at Kurama I sprung to my feet and followed after her warily.


	10. Chapter 4 Partnerships Part 2

After we stepped into her office, Shikei shut the door and locked it. The sound of the key was one of finality. I knew immediately that I wouldn't like what she had to say. "Please take a seat," the headmistress said in a tone perfect for a snake. I sat down slowly, keeping my eyes on her at all times. She folded her fingers in front of her and perched her elbows on top of her desk.

"I realize that you have been stirring up trouble in the school." It was a statement, not a question. "I'd like to put a stop to all of this right now," she continued. I listened, forcing myself to keep my mouth shut. "You seem to be a reasonable demon, Hiei, so here's a deal. If you stop giving me grief, I will ensure that you graduate," Shikei went on.

"Are you trying to bribe me?" I asked in disbelief.

"I am simply ensuring that we have an understanding," she corrected me. I laughed outright. This woman wanted me to cooperate?

"What about Kurama? Will he be allowed to graduate as well?" I asked curiously. Shikei nodded and gave me one of her chilling smiles.

"Of course, Hiei. Just step back and allow us to take control of the school and all of your problems will go away. Understand?"

"And if we don't like the way you run this school?" I said with narrowed eyes. Shikei narrowed her eyes to mirror mine.

"Then you will be eliminated." I was surprised at how frank her answer was, but I guess I should have expected it. I knew this woman was powerful. She had the bite to back up her bark.

"If you leave me alone I have no reason to oppose you," I admitted. Shikei stood, seemingly pleased by this.

"Very well then. You may go back to your room, Hiei." I walked out of her office slowly, trying to appear relaxed, but as soon as I closed the door behind me I took off running. There was something about that woman that scared me, and I didn't scare easily. I knew there was more to her than what met the eye and now I was determined to find out what she was really up to.

When I threw open the door to my room, Kurama was sitting up in the bed waiting for me. "What did she say? Did she give you detention?" He asked curiously.

"No, she just asked that we stay out of her way. Apparently, if we are obedient she'll let us graduate," I explained. Kurama frowned. I knew what he was thinking before he said it.

"Why would she say this specifically to you? Isn't she strong enough to overpower us?"

"She recognizes us as a threat. After all, we practically run this school," I reminded him. Kurama nodded slowly, but still did not appear completely convinced.

"Be careful, Hiei. I'm sure who this Shikei really is, but she's more dangerous than she looks," Kurama warned. I already knew this and was about to say so when we heard a knock on our door. Before we had the chance to open it, Petenshi walked in. "Kenryoku, what is it?" Kurama asked curiously. The demon was panting as if he had been running.

"Something—is wrong—with Mageru!"

"He's immortal, isn't he? I'm sure he'll be fine by morning," I said tiredly. In all honesty, I just wanted to get some sleep and forget that I was stuck in this hell hole of a school. All I had to do was endure and then I'd finally be free of the boarding school once and for all.

"No, this is serious; I've never seen him this way!" Petenshi insisted. Kurama and I exchanged looks before getting to our feet.

"Take us to him," Kurama urged. Together, the three of us hurried down the corridor to where Mageru's room was. When we walked in the demon was lying on top of his covers. I could tell just by looking at him that he was in a cold sweat. He stared up at the ceiling but his eyes saw nothing. His breathing was labored and shallow. Kenryoku was right, something was seriously wrong. Kurama knelt at the demon's bedside and looked him over carefully.

"Mageru kun? Can you hear me?" He murmured.

"Ku…ra…ma," Mageru gasped. Kurama looked up at Kenryoku and I helplessly.

"We should try taking him to the nurse's office. I don't know how much we can help him here," Kurama admitted. Without a word, Kenryoku helped Kurama lift the sick demon out of bed. I watched silently, unsure of what to make of it. How could he have gotten sick so suddenly? A bad feeling had settled in the pit of my stomach once again. It seemed to me that at any moment the shit would hit the fan.

We dragged Mageru to the infirmary, but found that the door was locked. Just as we were about to turn back, a voice called out to us. "What are you students doing out of your rooms at this time at night?" In unison, the three of us turned to find Itami, the Potions teacher, standing in the hallway with her hands on her hips.

"Itami sensei, Mageru kun has fallen ill," Kurama informed her. Itami raised an eyebrow as she walked over to us. She didn't so much as glance at Mageru.

"Students aren't allowed out of their rooms, you know that. Return to your quarters immediately," she ordered.

"But Itami sensei, he's sick!" Kenryoku protested.

"He'll be fine," Itami said sharply. Letting go of Mageru, Kenryoku grabbed a hold of Itami's shirt and angrily slammed her up against the wall. Kurama and I could only stare at him in disbelief.

"You bitch, you could care less what happens to us!" Eyes flashing, the teacher quickly flipped the demon onto his back and wrapped her hands around his neck. Surprised, Kenryoku choked on the words he had been about to speak.

"That's right, _Petenshi_," she hissed. "I don't give a damn about you and neither do any of the other teachers. And if it wouldn't screw up Shikei sama's plans, I would kill you right here and now." A heavy silence fell as the Potions teacher finally released Kenryoku. She looked up at us as if daring us to say something. We didn't say a word. "Get out of my sight," she snapped. I glared at her before turning to walk away. Kenryoku got to his feet and followed after us, his aura filled with hate. When we returned to Mageru's room, we laid him carefully on the mattress and watched him struggle to breath.

"I'll stay with him for the night," Kenryoku offered.

"If Itami sensei catches you—

The demon didn't allow Kurama to finish his sentence. "I don't care. I don't care about anything anymore," he said bitterly. "Once the rebellion starts we can get the hell out of here. That's all that matters," he said boldly.

"Petenshi, we're not leading the rebellion anymore," I said. For some reason, I couldn't use his real name to address him. I couldn't possibly feel guilty about this, could I? After all, I was just looking out for myself like I always had. Kenryoku looked up at me sharply.

"What?"

"Shikei told me that if Kurama and I didn't give her any trouble she would let us graduate," I explained. Kenryoku stood angrily, a fire burning in his eye.

"What the hell, Hiei?! I thought we were partners! You know she's probably lying to you!" He shouted.

"Keep your voice down, you'll attract attention," I growled.

"What is wrong with you? Don't you care about anyone other than yourself you pint sized bastard?" Kenryoku demanded as he made a move to punch me. I quickly side stepped and kneed him in the stomach. As he hunched over in pain I sneered.

"No, as a matter of fact, I don't. Get over yourself, Petenshi. We've never been friends." Kurama gave me a look, but I ignored it. Kenryoku shook his head in disbelief.

"After all we've been through you're still acting like an ass? Fine. I can pull off the rebellion without you. Just don't get in my way."

As I walked out of the room with Kurama hot on my heels I could feel his eyes digging into my back. I told myself that I didn't care about what happened to him, but for some reason I felt a pang in my chest. I figured I was just tired, but once we got back to the room I couldn't fall asleep. The silence was even more deafening and oppressive than usual. When the morning bell rang, I realized that I hadn't slept at all. I got up and dressed despite my exhaustion and then sat on the bed to wait. Classes were still suspended so I had no idea how we would spend our day. Then, quite suddenly, Shikei's voice came on over the intercom.

"Good morning students. Please report to the main auditorium for a mandatory assembly." That was all she said. Kurama and I joined the mass of curious students in the hallway who were making their way to the auditorium. Along the way we found Katai and Tanoshii. Katai and Kurama immediately began to talk so I reluctantly turned my attention to Tanoshii. For some reason, she seemed less peppy than usual.

"Do you think we're in trouble?" She asked with her face white as a sheet.

"It wouldn't surprise me," I responded dryly. "These demons will use any excuse to punish us," I added. Tanoshii didn't say anything further, but instead bit her lip nervously. What was her problem? When we entered the auditorium we found seats off to the side and sat down. Once the student body had all been seated, Headmistress Shikei took the stage. She was still as beautiful and deadly as ever, and she seemed in an especially good mood, which gave me reason to worry.

"Good morning, students," she greeted. Never mind that there wasn't anything good about it. "It is with a heavy heart that I have called you here. Last night, a student assaulted a teacher. As you might assume, this is a terrible crime that cannot go unpunished. I am very sad to announce that for his transgressions, Kenryoku will be expelled and sent to a demon detention center." I stared at Shikei in disbelief, as did many others. Whispers slowly began to fill the auditorium. Was she serious?

"No… Petenshi!" Tanoshii cried, covering her hands with her mouth.

"I would like to remind you all that attacking a teacher is never justifiable, and anyone who follows Kenryoku's example will be dealt with in the same way," Shikei said. For some reason, her eyes found mine and I felt a cold sweat trickle down my back. She expected me not to say a word about this, even though Petenshi had only been concerned for Mageru. He didn't deserve to be expelled, but I would be forced to swallow her bullshit if I wanted to get out of this hell.

"Hiei…" Kurama murmured.

"I know," I said quietly. "Shikei is going down." "Count me in," a timid voice added. I turned to glance at Katai, who was sitting beside Kurama, and nodded. Unfortunately for Shikei, my gag reflex was working just fine—I wasn't going to tolerate any of her bullshit.


	11. Chapter 5 Search for the Truth

Chapter 5 ~ Search for the Truth

"What does expulsion entail?" Kurama asked Mugen after the conclusion of the assembly. Kurama and I along with Katai had managed to slip away from the throng of students returning to their rooms in order to have a quiet word with the Detention Master in a deserted hallway.

"He'll be tortured for ten days and nights. If he survives that, he'll be shipped to a demon detention center where he'll live out the rest of his life. In all my time here I've never seen a student expelled," Mugen explained grimly. I grit my teeth when I heard of the injustice. Even if I didn't consider Kenryoku my friend, he deserved better.

"Can we do anything to help him?" Kurama went on. Mugen shook his head quietly.

"If you get involved, Shikei will only drag you down with him. However, if I know something about that woman it's that she's hiding something," Mugen explained while lowering his voice. The four of us all looked over our shoulders as if someone would be standing there listening to our conversation, but the hallway remained as quiet and empty as a tomb.

"What do you mean?" Katai murmured.

"I know that the teachers hold regular meetings with her, but despite the fact that I'm a staff member I am never invited to attend. When I inquired as to why, Shikei wouldn't give me a direct answer. There's something that she's hiding from me, but I'm not sure what," Mugen replied. Kurama and I exchanged looks and then nodded.

"Is there a way for us to figure out what's being said in those meetings?" I asked.

"You can try to use the vent system to spy on them, but it will be risky. You'll need to completely mask your auras. I know of a way, but if you get caught you'll be killed for sure. I know my sister all too well," Mugen muttered. I was about to ask something else, but Mugen's words stopped me in my tracks. His sister?

"Shikei is your sister?!" The three of us exclaimed in disbelief.

"Shh! Not so loud!" Mugen snapped. We instantly lowered our voices, but continued talking to him in an accusing tone.

"Shikei is your sister? Why the hell didn't you tell us sooner?" I growled in a low voice.

"It's not something that comes up in common conversation. Besides, it's not a fact I'm proud of. We've never been close," Mugen explained. Now that he mentioned it, I could see their resemblance. They had the same hard green eyes and straight black hair that looked like silk in the light. Honestly, it probably didn't matter much that they were related. As long as Mugen was for us and Shikei was against us, our situation would remain unchanged.

"Do you know any of her weaknesses?" Katai wondered. Mugen shrugged nonchalantly.

"None come to mind, but if I think of something, I'll be sure to let you all know," he promised. The three of us fell silent for a moment. After a minute, Kurama continued to press for information.

"So, how will we infiltrate their meeting room? You said you had a plan?" Kurama reminded him. Mugen grinned in a way that made my skin crawl. I mentally reassured myself that he was here to help us, but I still felt uneasy.

"You are already aware of my ability to transform into a cat, correct? If I share this ability with you all, you'll be able to mask your auras completely. The magic transforms you into the animal your soul most represents. It will allow you to sneak easily through the vents in animal form," the Detention Master explained. The three of us all nodded our agreement. "Very well then, follow me. I will show you how it works and then tonight, you can strike. The next meeting should start immediately after dinner." Mugen turned to walk towards the dungeon and we followed him silently. Our search for the truth had begun, and even if we had to go through the seventh circle of hell, we'd be sure to uncover it eventually.

_*** * * * ***_

Immediately after dinner, the three of us met in Mugen's lair deep beneath the school. It was strange assembling in the dungeon when we didn't have detention. The place brought back bad memories that I would rather not have dwelled on, but some things can't be helped. Mugen had instructed us on how the magic would work. Because we weren't natural shape shifters, we would all drink a potion that would unlock the animal spirits inside of us. Unfortunately, we could only stay in our animal forms for an hour. Any longer and we ran the risk of not being able to change back. Mugen promised that he would alert us when an hour had passed, but until then, we would be on our own.

After opening up a vent in the wall for us, Mugen handed us his home made concoctions. The liquid was slimy and green. In all honesty, it made me think of snot. The consistency only reminded me of it all the more. We all downed it without complaint, however, and instantly felt a change occurring. I watched as the world around me grew bigger, when in fact, it was I who had grown smaller. After the transformation was complete, I looked around in a daze.

Out of the corner of my eye I spied a silver fox, who I knew instantly to be Kurama. His spirit form wasn't a surprise. Katai, the girl who had accompanied us, appeared to be in the body of a hawk. This gave me cause to pause. How could such a gentle looking girl have such a fierce animal as her counterpart? I twisted in every way to get a look at myself, and found it surprisingly easy—probably because I had turned out to be a black viper. When I smiled I heard a gentle hiss ring in my ears. Venomous, deadly, and practically silent in every way, it was a fitting personification.

"Are you all ready?" An echoing voice from above asked. The three of us all turned to look up at the giant Mugen who loomed overhead. Katai flew ahead of us into the vent while the Detention Master gently lifted us up so we could follow. I slithered up and across the cold metal while Kurama walked behind me. I could hear the 'pitter patter' of his paws as we made our way in the direction of Shikei's office.

It was a few minutes before we heard the sound of muted voices. Katai the hawk already sat perched beside the vent. The light from the room below cast horizontal shadows across her feathered body. Kurama and I approached silently and joined her. Peering down through the metal slits I was able to see Shikei sitting at the head of the table with the rest of the teachers gathered around her.

"Has Kenyroku been taken care of?" She asked. Itami, the potions' teacher nodded. I flicked my tongue out in disdain, but made no audible noise. "Good. That just leaves us with one final issue—how to deal with this unruly student body until we have achieved our objective," Shikei went on.

"The school play is scheduled to be performed in two weeks, but we haven't had any time to practice. If we focus the students' energy on that, they may not suspect anything," Kanashimi, the drama teacher explained.

"Very well then, for the next two weeks the students will be required to report to Kanashimi for rehearsal. That should give Boryoku enough time to prepare our forces. When King Enma arrives he will no doubt realize that Yari is missing. We must strike immediately and seize power before he has a chance to respond," Shikei said coolly. All of the teachers nodded in agreement while the three of us above exchanged glances.

"Shikei sama, should we take other preventative measures in order to assure that the students don't create an uprising? If word of Yari's assassination gets out, it is likely that the student body will revolt," Dokueki, the culinary arts teacher, explained.

"Yes, Dokueki, take all necessary precautions. Prepare the food we mentioned. Aku and Boryoku, you two shall work together to create our battle plans. Also, if there are any students that you feel may be of use to us, recruit them if possible. Many of the demons here feel resentment towards the king of the spirit world just like we do. They may be valuable assets," Shikei went on.

"What about Hiei and Kurama?" Boryoku suggested. I perked up instinctively, my body uncoiling so that I could stand up straight.

"Those two are not to be trusted. We must separate them and kill them," Itami spat. I immediately hissed in anger, causing all of the teachers to pause. Both Katai and Kurama glared at me with beady eyes as the group below all turned towards the vent. The three of us began to back away slowly, doing our best to keep quiet.

"Did you hear that?" Nikushimi asked. I heard the rustling and moving of chairs as the demons stood to their feet.

"Sounds like a rat," Shikei mused. Quite abruptly, a dagger penetrated the metal tile in front of me, lodging itself in the ceiling above. If I had been a second slower it would have pierced me through the head. I froze in place along with Kurama and Katai. I knew that they were holding their breaths as well. Silence hung in the air for what felt like forever, but it was suddenly broken by the cry of an alarm. Shikei growled angrily just as Mugen's voice came over the intercom.

"My apologies Shikei sama, I accidentally bumped the alarm," he apologized smoothly. As if to confirm this, seconds later the alarm shut off. I immediately took this to mean that our time was up. While Shikei and the others remained flustered, we moved as quickly as we could back in the direction we had come. A short while later we piled out of the vent into the dungeon where Mugen was waiting for us. He provided us with antidotes so we could return to our human forms. Once we had all reverted back, we sat horrified on the cold ground.

"Is it as bad as you suspected?" Mugen questioned.

"No, it's worse," Kurama murmured, still in shock.

"They murdered Yari, and it sounds as if they're planning to overthrow King Enma!" I exclaimed. My mind raced. Were they insane? Did they really feel like they had the power necessary to overthrow the king of the spirit world? Where did they get that sort of confidence? A bad feeling was stirring in the depths of my soul. There was still something missing from this equation. A secret weapon that we didn't know about, perhaps?

"King Enma will arrive in two weeks to view the performance of the school's annual play. We have until then to figure out how to stop them," Katai announced. I gazed into her crimson eyes and involuntarily shuddered. This innocent looking girl was a killer who had seen even more blood than I. Keeping that in mind, could we really trust her? It seemed that Kurama was willing to take a chance on her, but I wasn't so thoroughly convinced. What was her motive for helping us?

"Then you'll have to be just as deceptive as them. You cannot let on that you know anything," Mugen instructed, interrupting my thoughts.

"But then how will we fight back? I understand that if we tell all of the students we run the risk of having them turn us over to Shikei, but if we sit and do nothing we won't have enough power to defeat her," Kurama said.

"Be selective in who you tell. Only tell the students who you know will stand with you. In the meantime, let me work on the rest. We should also try to free Kenryoku," Mugen mused.

"How can we do that without the teachers suspecting us? Isn't he on his way to the detention facility?" I pointed out. Although I was reluctant to admit it, we could use Kenryoku's help, but if he was being detained there was no way to free him without attracting Shikei's attention.

"I'll see what I can do," Mugen assured us.

"Be careful, Mugen san. Even as Shikei's brother, you're still running a great risk by helping us," Katai warned. Mugen nodded gravely, taking the words to heart.

"Two weeks then. I'll keep you updated in my own way," the detention master promised. With that, we were dismissed. We all left the dungeon one at a time, giving a few minutes in-between each departure in case one of us was stopped in the hallway. By the time Kurama and I made it back to our dorm room we were mentally exhausted. I laid down on the bed to ponder everything we had learned. Although I had never really liked Yari, I realized now that we would have been better off with him in charge of the school. It was too late to dwell on the past though. For now we would focus on the next two weeks so that we might have a future.


	12. Chapter 5 Search for the Truth Part 2

When the morning bell rang to wake us, Kurama and I both sat up groggily. Over the intercom we heard Shikei's voice say; "After breakfast, all students are to report to the auditorium for play rehearsal." When her voice clicked off, the two of us silently got dressed and headed towards the cafeteria. Along the way, Katai joined us. She approached so silently that it was a full minute before I realized that she was at my side. This thoroughly shocked me, but I was able to hide my emotions and greet her calmly.

"Katai."

"Hiei," she responded in kind. "Don't eat the food this morning," she whispered to the two of us. Neither of us asked questions. Although we got in line for food, we merely sat with it in front of us, slowly tearing it to pieces to give the impression we had at least tasted it. Then, as everyone was finishing up, we dumped our trays calmly.

"We will need to eat eventually," Kurama said quietly as we accompanied the rest of the student body towards the auditorium.

"Don't worry, Mugen san will give us food," Katai promised.

"Hiei, Kurama!" A cheery voice suddenly interrupted. The three of us turned to find Tanoshii bouncing towards us. Her long black hair was up in a bun. Although she looked outwardly happy, I could see that her golden eyes were dull. The girl wrapped her arms around both of us and I inwardly cringed.

"Hello, Tanoshii chan," Kurama greeted politely.

"Kura kun, are you excited for the play? You and Hiei are the leads, after all," she reminded us. This made me cringe outwardly.

"In all honesty, we're a bit nervous," Kurama lied with a smile.

"Oooh?" Tanoshii immediately turned all her attention to Kurama, clinging to him tightly. I made a mental note to thank the fox later. "Shall I help you settle down?" She asked seductively.

"That's quite all right. Now that I have food in my stomach, I feel a little better. Say, have you heard anything about Mageru kun?" Kurama asked curiously. Tanoshii's face immediately fell.

"He's still sick, is what I heard. Apparently others have started to get the same symptoms. I'm worried that it will spread throughout the school. Shikei has quarantined the sick students in a separate wing. I hope they're all right." After a long pause, Tanoshii looked up at Kurama helplessly. "Kurama… have you heard anything about Kenryoku kun?"

Kurama shook his head slowly and Tanoshii's face immediately fell. Before anymore could be said, we arrived in the auditorium where Kanashimi was giving out scripts and directions. When her deep blue eyes finally locked on us she made a b-line in our direction. The scripts she handed us were thick.

"About time you two got here! Start practicing. Today, everyone is looking over their scripts. Tomorrow we'll actually begin acting," she said. Not giving us any time to protest, the teacher immediately went on to greet another group of students who were walking in. Tanoshii melded into the crowd and was lost, but Katai stayed silently by our sides. Kurama and I both began to quietly read. I knew after the first page that I would hate the story, but for the sake of keeping our plans under wraps I would be forced to go along with the drama teacher's games.

When we had finished reading through the scripts together, the lunch bell rang. Katai turned to us and said, "I will go to meet up with Mugen san. Wait for me in the cafeteria." We proceeded to do as she had asked. We sat at our table in the lunch room without saying a word to each other. Now that we had found out the truth behind the change in the boarding school's faculty, it felt as if a dark cloud perpetually hovered overhead. Things seemed to brighten when Katai returned. She sat down across from us and we both automatically leaned in to hear what she had to say.

Her breathing was short as if she had been running, yet she still maintained her composure. "I spoke with Mugen san. He said that he was able to barter for Kenryoku's pardon with the Detention Facility. Apparently he has a friend there. His friend was able to convince Shikei that there wasn't enough room for him so Kenryoku will be held in the dungeon until a spot opens up." A strange feeling surged through me when I heard the news. It was as if my body had gotten lighter. Perhaps it was just my imagination? "Also, Mugen san said that we're right not to eat the food they serve. Apparently something was put in it by Dokueki to sap our energy," Katai warned. Kurama and I both nodded. That much was to be expected.

"It's good to hear that Kenryoku will be in Mugen's care. That's one more person we can depend on," Kurama noted.

"And what of Mageru and the other students who have been quarantined?" I wondered. Katai shook her head, sending her dark curls flying.

"Mugen san isn't sure, but he suspects that it was Itami's doing. Apparently, many of the students who may have been potential threats have ended up sick. You two should be careful as well," she warned.

"Hiei, Kurama," a sharp voice interjected. We both turned slowly to see Itami herself standing at the end of the table. Her beady eyes were already narrowed in annoyance. "Come with me, I have something to discuss with you," she ordered. Slowly, we rose to our feet to follow. We didn't look at Katai lest we should give anything away, but I could feel her eyes following us as we left the room and wandered down the quiet hall.

"Sensei, where are we going?" Kurama asked.

"Mageru has been asking for you two," she said. Her answer surprised me. Why would she show any sympathy towards Mageru by letting him see us? Was this a trick of some sort? The three of us walked in awkward silence to the special hall reserved for the students who had fallen ill. Itami pushed open the first door and stepped aside to let us walk in first. Once we did, we immediately caught sight of Mageru's withered form.

He was as white as the sheets he laid under, but that was normal. What was strange was the fact that his long silver hair had turned black. There was an IV hooked to his arm, which I assumed was what was keeping him alive. In my opinion he was only a pile of skin and bones now. It was amazing how thin he had grown in a couple days. Kurama knelt by Mageru's bedside while I remained standing a few feet back. At the sound of Kurama's knees hitting the ground, Mageru opened his eyes. They were bloodshot and dilated. Even though he was bedridden, it was obvious that he hadn't been getting much sleep.

"Kurama—Hiei!" He rasped. "Thank the gods…" His eyes immediately filled with tears and I felt something within myself quiver. Such a strong demon had been reduced to this in only a matter of days and it was all Shikei's doing! Kurama gently took Mageru's hand as he reached out for the fox youkai. "Is Kenryoku…?" Mageru couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"He's fine," Kurama assured him. The demon closed his eyes in relief.

"Please, don't worry about me," Mageru murmured. He said nothing after that and his eyes remained closed. Kurama stood and turned to me. In unison we both looked at Itami. She smiled in a way that made my skin crawl.

"This is what happens to those who oppose Shikei sama. I'm assuming she still has your full cooperation?" Itami said icily.

"Of course," Kurama responded without emotion. Itami took allowed some of her aura to squeeze the air around us, making it harder to breathe.

"Shikei knows that Mugen negotiated with the Dean of the Detention Facility for Petenshi's release. If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from that man," the teacher hissed. Although I was shocked, I kept my face blank.

"Thank you for the advice," I answered just as coolly.

"Get out," Itami ordered. We didn't need to be told twice. Kurama and I immediately left the quarantined hallway to return to our room. After shutting the door, we both let out relieved sighs.

"How did she find out about Mugen?" Kurama whispered.

"I'm not sure. The only one who knew about it was…" We both turned to each other in horror, but before either of us could speak, a knock sounded on our door.

"Kurama kun? Hiei?"

"Come in," Kurama muttered. Seconds later, Katai opened the door. When she smiled, I managed to find something sinister in her expression. Could she have betrayed us to Shikei? But what could her motive be?

"What happened with Itami sensei?" She asked curiously.

"She showed us Mageru. He's on the verge of death," I snapped. Katai blinked, looking between Kurama and I slowly.

"I'm sorry to hear that. At least Kenryoku kun will be coming back—

"How does Shikei know that Mugen arranged that?" I interrupted her angrily. "Was it you?"

A stifling aura descended upon the room. It took me a minute to realize that it belonged to Katai. "No, it wasn't me, Hiei. And I'd appreciate it if you would think things through before blaming an ally!" Katai stormed out of the room as Kurama sighed in dismay.

"Hiei, you really must learn to control your temper," my friend chided.

"Hn." Ally, she said? Didn't they realize that other than Kurama I trusted no one? Why should Katai be any different? But if what she said was true, someone else knew about our meetings with Mugen. From now on we would have to be more careful.

"I'm going to see Mugen," I announced. "He should know that Shikei suspects him," I added. Kurama simply nodded in understanding.

"Be careful," he warned. I gave him one last glance before leaving the room.


	13. Chapter 6 The Show Must Go On

**Chapter 6 ~ The Show Must Go On**

When I arrived in the dungeon Mugen was nowhere to be found. I looked in every dark corner without any luck. With a sinking feeling I secretly wondered if Shikei had already apprehended him. It was amazing to think that they were related. I then thought about Yukina. I would do anything and everything to protect my sister, yet Shikei seemed to have no affinity for Mugen whatsoever. What a terrible thing it must be for siblings to hate each other!

"Hiei?" A raspy voice asked, interrupting my thoughts. I nearly jumped in surprise, but caught myself at the last second. Turning towards the shadows, I managed to make out the image of a man completely wrapped in chains. They were bolstered in every direction; the walls, the floor, and the ceiling. Squinting, I soon came to realize that the prisoner was none other than Kenryoku himself.

"Where's Mugen?" I asked him.

"Ha, no 'how are you' or 'glad to see you're all right'? I should have known. I'm fine, by the way," he added dryly.

"Nice to see you survived," I retorted sarcastically. "Now where's Mugen?"

"With me," a familiar voice replied. Turning sharply, I finally allowed surprise to show on my face as I came face to face with not one, but _two_, Mugens.

"What the hell?" I demanded.

"Hiei, meet my twin brother Kanzen," the Mugen to my left stated. The man on the right who looked like his clone bowed while smiling viciously.

"Your name is 'perfect', eh? More like a perfect copy. Are there any more relatives you have that I should be aware of?" I growled in irritation. The twins laughed evilly at the exact same time. The creepiness factor doubled instantaneously.

"Nope, there's only three of us," the real Mugen promised. As he said this, his twin pulled his black hair back and tied it with a string. I assumed it was so we could differentiate between the two of them. Secretly I was grateful. Even their vicious auras seemed to match. There was no way I'd be able to tell them apart.

"Our sister is already aware of your dealings with me," Kanzen explained to Mugen.

"Is that why you're here?" I asked, unable to hide my curiosity. Kanzen laughed again as he shook his head.

"Good heavens, no. I'm here to make sure that if Mugen gets killed, you kids still have a chance of survival. I'm the Dean of the Detention Facility, after all. I can withstand quite a bit."

"It seems to run in the family," I said under my breath. With this having been said, the twins both turned to Kenryoku and began to unlock his chains. When the student was finally free of them, I immediately noticed the countless bruises covering his body. One arm was completely purple. I could only assume what sort of treatment he had received in the last couple of days. His blue eyes had dulled considerably since I had last seen him. It made me wonder if he was up to taking on our demon headmistress.

As I pondered these things though something unexpected occurred; Kenryoku lunged at me. Always quick on my feet I successfully dodged and jumped back. Using more energy than I thought he had in him, he kept going and successfully landed a punch in my gut. I was sent flying back into the dungeon wall where I made a nice dent in the brick. Pulling myself out of the rubble, I cursed and turned to glare at him.

"What the hell was that for?"

"For giving me up to Shikei, you bastard! Now, consider ourselves even," he spat. I shook with rage, but could not bring myself to fight back. It was as if all my desire to fight had been sucked out of me. Although I didn't want to admit it, he had every right to be angry.

"Now, now children," Kanzen chided. "You may want to get back to your rooms before Shikei becomes even more suspicious. We'll work on some things here." Kenryoku and I both nodded. We left the dungeon to the evil twins and walked side by side down the hall. The silence between us was awkward, but both of us were too stubborn to break it. When I was suddenly reminded of something, I spoke without thinking.

"Mageru has been worried about you. He's in the quarantined wing," I mentioned. Kenryoku looked to me sharply, his concern obvious.

"How is he?"

"Bad," I answered honestly. He clenched his fists and suddenly stopped walking. After a couple more steps I stopped as well and looked back at him.

"Can you take me to him?" He requested quietly. I considered saying no, but he looked so pitiful that I couldn't refuse. I at least owed him that much, I figured. After this, we'd be even. With a slight nod I turned and led him in the direction of the restricted wing. He followed without a sound and soon we came to Mageru's door. Hesitating only once, he knocked on the door. When he didn't receive a response, he pushed open the door. Much to our surprise, the room was empty.

"This is the right room, isn't he?" Kenryoku asked. I nodded firmly.

"Yes, I'm sure of it, and he was definitely too sick to be moved." Kenryoku looked to me with genuine fear in his eyes.

"Hiei, you don't think Shikei…?" Before he could continue with his theory, we both heard a door open down the hall. Stepping quickly into Mageru's room, we closed the door behind us and locked it. Both of us held our breaths as the person's footsteps grew louder. They paused outside of the door. Neither Kenryoku nor I had made a sound. If a teacher found us here we'd be in deep trouble. I secretly prayed for the best. _Keep walking, keep walking! _I urged inside my mind.

"Katai, what are you doing here?" Aku's voice said suspiciously. It occurred to me that it was Katai who was standing outside the door. Recalling our last conversation I grew nervous. Did she know we were here? If she did, would she protect us?

"Aku sensei, I'm sorry, it appears as if I still don't know the school very well. I must have taken a wrong turn. Would you kindly show me back to my room?" Katai replied sweetly.

"Feh, very well, but keep in mind that the only reason you aren't being locked up is due to your contract with Shikei sama. Do you understand me?" There was a long pause. In that moment, it felt as if my heart had stopped. I knew that Katai was staring at the door—no, she was staring at me.

"Yes, I understand Aku sensei," she answered. A few seconds later their footsteps retreated. When Kenryoku and I were sure that they had gone, we exhaled noisily.

"Katai has a contract with Shikei, yet she didn't reveal that we were here," I exclaimed. Kenryoku looked at me with a quizzical expression.

"Katai?" He asked perplexed.

"Yes, she was helping Kurama and I while you were out of commission, but I don't trust her. She claims she's an ally, but she very obviously has some sort of connection with Shikei. I can't figure it out… but just now, she was definitely looking at me, yet said nothing to Aku," I explained to him.

"Could she be pretending to help Shikei?" Kenryoku suggested. I shrugged helplessly.

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out. For now though I'm worried about what happened to Mageru," I admitted. Kenryoku nodded his agreement as we stepped out of the room.

Both of us almost tripped over the cat sitting outside the door. Kenryoku yelped while I jumped off to the side and immediately assumed a defensive position. Seconds later, the cat transformed into Mugen.

"Shit, don't scare us like that!" Kenryoku panted angrily.

"All of the sick students have disappeared," Mugen stated calmly. This immediately captured our attentions. "I'm not sure what Shikei has done with them, but she's currently in a meeting with my brother Kanzen. Whatever she's up to, it can't be good. She's already suspicious of me so I don't know how much longer I can investigate the situation at hand. I suggest that you two lay low and put your efforts into the play," Mugen went on.

"But what will we do if Shikei decides to do something about you?" I asked him. I didn't want to suggest that she might kill her own brother, although I knew it was a possibility. Mugen shrugged nonchalantly in response to my question.

"If that happens, Kanzen will do his best to help you out, but you must prepare yourself for battle. When the curtain rises on the production, all hell will break loose," the detention master warned. "I will send Kanzen to you, but for now you must go to your rooms." With that, Mugen returned to his feline form and stalked off. Kenryoku and I wasted no time in going our separate ways.

When I got back to my dorm, I told Kurama everything we had discovered. He was even less pleased than I was, especially when it came to Katai. "We will confront her about it when we can," he determined. "There must be a good reason for her partnership with that woman."

"I know the reason—she's a backstabbing little bitch," I snarled. Kurama gave me a reprimanding glance.

"Let's not jump to conclusions. She can still be a powerful ally," he reasoned. I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back against the wall without a word. Even if Kurama was right, I would never trust Katai now.

Kurama and I sat in silence and waited for Kanzen. With our eyes closed, we allowed our souls to resonate. When our auras finally became one, a knock on the door ruined our concentration. In unison, the two of us stood. "Come in," we said.

The door eased open and Mugen's twin brother Kanzen slipped in. His eyes were heavy as if he had been up for days, but I suspected that was Shikei's doing. "What's the news?" Kurama asked anxiously. Kanzen sighed.

"It's not good. Shikei suspects Mugen. She's having him fired and she has entrusted all of the sick students into my care. I am not to leave her side until the king arrives. It is my assumption that she is going to use the students in her plan somehow," Kanzen responded. "And you two are permanently on curtain call," he added.

"What?" I demanded. Kanzen cocked his head to the side.

"Oh, they haven't informed you yet? Starting from now on, you two will be rooming in the faculty wing. I've been sent to help you move your things." Kurama and I had no time to protest, because just then, two teachers stepped into the room. With their shoulders touching, brother and sister crossed their arms smugly. It looked like Nikushimi and Kanashimi, the band and drama teachers, would be our new roommates.

"Excuse me for not jumping for joy," I said in greeting.


	14. Chapter 6 The Show Must Go On Part 2

"All is forgiven!" Kanashimi said while stretching her arms wide in thematic fashion.

"Shall we help you with your bags?" Nikushimi offered snidely. Kanzen handed him Kurama's things silently. It appeared that I would be stuck with the drama teacher while Kurama would be rooming with the band teacher. Once they had gathered up our few possessions they led us to the front of the building where the faculty boarded. Kanzen trailed behind us, his expression serious. When we finally arrived at the teachers' doors, the siblings turned to look at Mugen's twin.

"It's a shame what happened to your brother," Kanashimi said, offering fake sympathy. "I can't imagine what I'd do without mine."

Kanzen bowed low, the smallest of smiles on his face. "I'll remember that, thank you," he murmured. Giving both Kurama and I a nod, he turned and strolled off.

"The nerve!" Kanashimi hissed once he was out of ear shot. "Come along Hiei," she then urged. Kurama and I had no time to discuss the situation. Instead, we both followed our respective teachers to their rooms.

Surprisingly, Kanashimi's room was fairly simple. Other than some tasteless pink wallpaper her room was not unlike the dorms the students stayed in. I was relieved to see another bed had been brought in for me. I placed my belongings underneath it and then turned to face Kanashimi.

"Time to practice!" She announced too cheerfully.

"Eh?" The drama teacher rolled her eyes before handing me a script. I recognized it as my lines for the upcoming play.

"Let's work on your part," she ordered. I grimaced, realizing I had no choice but to oblige.

***

Kurama and I were so busy studying with our respective teachers during the week that we had little to no time together alone. I believed that this was Shikei's objective, but it was still extremely frustrating. As the date for the play's first showing loomed closer, I heard no news of Mugen, Kanzen, Kenryoku, or even Katai. When I wasn't in my room with Kanashimi, I was eating, sleeping, or relieving myself. We were allowed to do nothing else. The few glances I stole from Kurama in the hallway weren't long enough to establish any sort of understanding or telekinetic communication so I was kept in the dark.

To make matters worse, the more I saw of Kanashimi, the less I liked her. I hadn't liked her much to begin with so my dislike quickly turned to loathing. Not only was she sly and smug, she went out of her way to hurt others. Before bed each night, she and her brother would stand outside in the hallway and swap stories of what they had done to students and how pathetic and naive the other demons were. I sat on my bed in disgust while secretly harboring the notion that if I battle did break out I would kill her first.

The day before the play was to be performed I was finally reunited with Kurama. Kanashimi explained that we would spend the entire day rehearsing the play with the other cast members. We had met up with small groups frequently (while under teacher supervision) during the week, but had never conducted a complete dress rehearsal before. Kanashimi shooed me behind stage to change into my "prince" outfit. It was an elegant suit of black satin and red silk. I was glad to find that it wasn't gaudy in the least, but actually very gentlemanly and flattering. Some of the frills I could have done without, but knowing Kanashimi I came to terms with the fact that it could have been much worse.

"Don't fuck up," Kanashimi advised me with her sinister smile. I wasn't able to muster a retort because someone was signaling for me to go on stage. I walked out, determined to do my best merely to spite the drama teacher, but all of that changed when I saw Kurama.

I was certain that a mistake had been made. The lovely girl in front of me was not my friend Kurama. In fact, she couldn't be a demon either because she was in all ways too heavenly. Garbed in a golden gown that puffed out at the waist and fell in elegant waves to the floor, she was like a glistening light in the darkness. Her long red hair sat perfectly on top of her exposed shoulders and collar bone, seeing as the dress was strapless. Brilliant green eyes were framed by long eyelashes. She gazed at me with a playful smile and waved with white gloved hands. "Prince Hiei, is everything all right?"

I realized first that my mouth was hanging open. I realized second that the woman before me was none other than Kurama, but I had a good argument within myself before I came to this conclusion. When both realizations reached my brain, I shut my mouth and felt the color rise in my cheeks. This was completely ridiculous and indecent! They had turned one of the greatest demons in the Spirit World into a cross dresser (and a successful one at that!)

"What's the hold up? Get a move on!" Kanashimi roared from back stage. Putting aside my own personal feelings, I easily began to quote the lines I had memorized from my script. Although I didn't consider acting my personal forte, I made sure to give everything I did my best effort. Besides, the sooner I got done with rehearsal, the sooner I'd be able to speak with Kurama. We didn't have enough time to hesitate.

"It has been too long, my princess," I murmured. Kurama, an excellent actor, approached me with his hand placed gently against his chest.

"Indeed it has, my prince. Despite the fact that I have seen you in my dreams every night, I long for your embrace." While I normally would have balked at hearing this come out of Kurama's mouth, the fact that I could barely recognize him made acting the part of his lover a lot easier.

"And I long for yours, princess, but I am ashamed of having to meet in secret. Allow me to beg your father for your hand in marriage," I said.

"But my prince, our countries are at war! There is no way he will consent!" Kurama protested. I shook my head, looking out into the audience with resolve.

"If it is war he wants, I will fight for you to the bitter end. I will bring an end to this with your hand in mine," I declared. As the first scene ended, Kanashimi came onto the stage clapping enthusiastically.

"Good, good! Much better than I expected! Take a break, you two. You're not back on for another two scenes." Kurama and I looked to one another and immediately retreated back stage. As the drama continued without us, we sat in the darkness and began to speak in hushed whispers.

"Have you heard anything about Mugen?" We both asked in unison. I shook my head and Kurama lowered his.

"I fear that Shikei may have disposed of him. Currently Kanzen is acting in his stead, but he is kept under close surveillance and is required to be at Shikei's side," Kurama explained.

"What about Kenryoku or Katai? Have you heard from either of them?" I questioned. Kurama bit his lip.

"No, I haven't heard from either of them. It's almost as if they disappeared entirely. I was sure that they had parts in the play, but they aren't here."

"Damn it, we're completely alone. Koenma and the king will arrive tomorrow and Shikei will be sure to attack them during the play. The two of us won't be able to stand against them," I realized. I hated to admit it aloud, but it could be one battle that we wouldn't be able to win. Seeing my despair, Kurama placed his hand firmly on my shoulder.

"We can't give up, Hiei," he reminded me.

"You're right. The show must go on," I added dryly. Kurama managed a smile.

"We'll think of something," the fox demon promised. I had to believe what he said. After all, Kurama was the only person I could trust. Side by side, we returned to the edge of the stage and stepped into the light, eager for the show to continue.


	15. Chapter 7 Bringing Down the House

**Chapter 7 ~ Bringing Down the House**

We continued to run through the next couple of scenes flawlessly, much to Kanashimi's delight. When I realized that making her happy could work to our advantage I eagerly committed to giving my best performance. As a result, at the break preluding the final scene, Kurama and I were able to steal some more time together. While we were crouching in the shadows though we became aware of another person's presence and immediately turned to address them.

"Who is it?" I demanded.

"It's me, Tanoshii," the girl whispered.

"Tanoshii san, what is it?" Kurama asked, immediately picking up on her nervousness. With her face in the shadows I couldn't read her expression, but I didn't have to. I could tell that she was shaking with fear.

"It's about Kenryoku kun. He's currently being held in the dungeon. I snuck in to see him, but I couldn't stay long because Kanzen was around. He told me to come and find you two immediately," she explained in a hushed tone.

"What trouble did that bastard get himself into now?" I grunted in annoyance. I would have to revert back to calling him Petenshi if he kept getting caught like this!

"All he said was that he figured out how Shikei is going to win," Tanoshii murmured. My eyes narrowed and I turned to Kurama.

"We have to meet him," I decided, but Kurama shook his head.

"Hiei, we can't leave in the middle of the play. Kanashimi will be suspicious," he reminded me.

"Then I will go alone. Distract Kanashimi while I speak with Petenshi," I ordered as I got to my feet.

"Hiei!" Kurama exclaimed with irritation. I decided to ignore him rather than face him. We didn't have the time to argue and Kenryoku's information couldn't wait either. I pushed past Tanoshii and made my way purposefully down the hall. All of the corridors were vacant since the majority of the student body was involved in Kanashimi's play. When I reached the door to the dungeon I pushed it open and moved quickly and quietly down the dark staircase.

In the dim light of one flickering lantern I found Kenryoku chained to the wall. Crossing my arms I shook my head as I addressed him. "Can you manage to stay out of trouble for one minute, Petenshi?" Kenryoku lifted his head to look me in the eyes, but his expression was lifeless.

"Hiei…" For once, Kenryoku didn't bother with a snappy come back. So, this was serious after all. "I know how Shikei is doing it. Mageru…" His voice cracked and I could hear his chains rattling with rage and fear. "Mageru and all the others—she took their souls, Hiei! All of the students, all of the former teachers, even Yari—she's absorbed them all and that's where she gets the source of her power!" Kenryoku said, on the verge of tears.

"How do you know this for sure?" I asked skeptically.

"Katai told me," he admitted. I immediately scoffed.

"You can't believe anything that girl says. She's working for Shikei!" I informed him impatiently. Kenryoku pressed on regardless.

"Hiei, Katai explained that to me, too. Her father—Yari is Katai's father!" I stared at the demon before me in disbelief. This was getting ridiculous! Mugen and Kanzen related to Shikei, and now Katai was the daughter of the former headmaster? At this point I wouldn't be surprised if everyone in the whole damn school was related somehow.

"Why didn't she just say so?" I growled, still not convinced.

"It's a long story. You'd be better off asking her yourself, but please, Hiei, you need to find her. She's probably the only one who can save us now," Kenryoku explained.

I continued to remind myself that no matter how crazy everything sounded, there was no time to lose. For now, I would just have to take Kenryoku's word for it… and beat the shit out of him later for being a pain in the ass. "Where is she?" I finally asked.

"With me," a velvety voice purred. I whirled around, immediately on my guard, only to see Shikei emerge from the shadows. Had she been there the whole time without me noticing? Her power was indeed something to be wary of.

The headmistress approached me with her hands on her hips. Her long black kimono had a slit up the side that came to mid thigh, and an embroidered gold dragon found its way from her shoulder down to the floor. In addition to her expensive attire she had her hair done in a traditional style, using golden pins and ornaments to hold it in place. She looked like an empress in need of a throne, which I had no doubt was her intention.

"Hiei, you wouldn't be starting a rebellion against me, would you? After all, I thought we had a deal: your graduation in exchange for good behavior?" Shikei said, her voice dripping with honey. I remained completely still and silent as she walked in a slow circle around me. Although my soul had reflected a viper, I felt as if I were slowly being choked by an anaconda. Shikei's very aura and presence were stifling.

"Ha! Hiei? Starting a rebellion against you? Give me a break, this guy is the most selfish demon I know. He couldn't give a rat's ass about any of us," Kenryoku spat. Shikei's eyes narrowed and I barely saw a silver flash leave the sleeve of her kimono. A gurgling sound came from Kenryoku and I turned just in time to see him spit up blood, a dagger wedged firmly in his throat. My eyes widened slightly as I slowly turned to look at the woman before me. I had never seen a more sinister smile.

"Nobody asked you, Petenshi, so kindly keep your mouth _shut_." She then glared at me. "Hiei, I trust that you know when to mind your own damn business. Stay out of my way and you may yet live. If I even _think_ you're acting suspicious tomorrow I will have your head on my wall," Shikei threatened. Again, I said nothing, but I did allow my eyes to narrow in the slightest. Now was not the time to fuel the fire—now was the time to wait. Shikei gave me one last glance before turning to walk away. Before she ascended the stairs though, she paused. "Kanzen, lock him up, just to be sure. Inform Kanashimi."

It was then that Kanzen also emerged from the shadows, surprising me yet again. Were my senses really so dull? Kanzen spoke not a word, but I hardly expected him to. He chained me to the wall next to Kenryoku without emotion before grabbing the dagger from his throat and yanking it out. The demon gave a small yelp, but quieted immediately after. Kanzen gave me and Kenryoku an apologetic look as he left us both in the dark.

"Hiei, I'm sorry, I tried," Kenryoku said as he struggled to talk.

"Shut up, you fool. You really need to learn when to keep your mouth shut," I hissed. He laughed at my reprimand and closed his eyes while doing his best to play off the pain.

"You're right. But we can't all be cold like you, now can we? Damnit… if I ever see Mageru again… well… there's no use in thinking about it now." With that, he gave up on speaking. As I sat in the dark I tried to think of ways to defeat Shikei, but nothing came to mind. I sincerely hoped that Kurama would be able to figure things out on his own. Right now, he was my only hope.

***

At some point I had managed to fall asleep. I realized this when I felt a cool hand press against my face. Waking instantly, my eyes locked on a pair of crimson orbs. I had come face to face with Katai. "She sent you to get me? Is this her version of torture?" I asked dryly. I noticed that Kenryoku was no longer next to me, but I didn't dare to ask where they had taken him to.

"Hiei, listen carefully because I'm only going to say this once," Katai murmured. "I agreed to help Shikei in order to get my father back. She wants me to kill the king and Koenma with my family's death curse. Usually, the caster dies after using the curse. I know that Shikei is expecting this to happen and has no intent on returning my father to me, so, this is the deal. If you can find a way to save my father, I will kill Shikei, but for now I need you to trust that I won't kill the king," Katai explained in a low voice.

"Trust you? I have no reason to trust you. You've had the power to kill that witch all along, yet you allowed Mageru and the others to be taken hostage," I pointed out, my temper flaring. Katai's eyes flashed and she grabbed me by the throat. Her grip was surprisingly strong.

"Damnit, Hiei! Listen to me! You _will_ die if you try to face Shikei on your own. I'm the only chance you've got! Please, my father is all I have left!" She cried. I saw a strange mix of emotions well up in her eyes that she then tried to hide, but it was too late. I had already seen her weakness. She was allowing her emotions to control her.

"I can't help you, woman. If you want to stop Shikei, do it yourself. Otherwise, the entire spirit world will be destroyed on your whim," I hissed. Without any warning, Katai brought her hand across my face, making a loud smacking sound.

"Go to hell," she growled as she released my shackles. She began to walk away, not waiting for me.

"Don't you know? I'm already here!" I yelled after her sarcastically. Rubbing my cheek to help the hand print fade, I stalked after her and headed in the direction of the auditorium. Today was the moment of truth, our grand debut—and I was determined to bring the house down, and all of hell with it, Shikei be damned!

***


	16. Last Author's Note Before the End!

Hello loyal readers!

I would have had this chapter up days ago if it wasn't for all the stupid errors on the fanfiction website, but the good news is this chapter is a bit longer than the rest. Things are getting intense! I really wanted to thank you all for sticking with me. Atarashii Gakunen has earned me the most favorites and author watches out of any of my stories. I'm not quite sure what everyone likes about this fic, but I am happy nonetheless. There will probably be one or two more chapters to wrap things up, so please look forward to them. I'm going to try my best to finish this before I go back to school (which is within the next ten days), so expect frequent updates.

Until then, ja mata!

Corri


	17. Chapter 7 Bringing Down the House Part 2

When I got to the stage, most of the cast was already dressed and in position. As soon as Kanashimi caught sight of me she shooed me into a back room and threw my costume in my face. "Hurry up! The king and his little brat just arrived!" She yelled. I found myself wondering what Koenma's reaction would be when he discovered that Kurama and I were the stars of the production. No doubt he would laugh obnoxiously and without restraint. I felt my blood boil at the thought of it, but forced myself to remain calm. When Kurama and I went on stage, I would communicate with him through our telepathic connection. Hopefully we'd be able to think of something between scenes.

With these thoughts in mind I stepped onto the stage and squinted into the bright lights radiating from above. Perched in the specially made viewing box directly above the main entrance to the auditorium were Koenma and his father, King Yama, ruler of the Spirit World. I tried my best not to stare and instead moved to assume my starting position. Before Kanashimi gave the signal to begin though, I felt a chill sweep across the room. Moments later a pale hand came to rest on my shoulder. I slowly looked behind me to see Shikei. Her light touch made my entire body tingle. Kurama gazed at her with murderous intent. She smiled back at him before moving to the front of the stage and bowing deeply in the direction of Koenma and the king.

"Your Excellency, your Highness! Welcome to the Demon Boarding School's spring production. I, headmistress Shikei, offer you a warm welcome on behalf of all the students and staff. We sincerely hope you enjoy the show." After Shikei had righted herself she moved to walk past Kurama and I. Without pausing in the slightest, she whispered, "Your powers have been rendered useless so you have no reason to resist." I concealed all emotion as she left the stage. It felt as if my body had been dipped in ice. Slowly, I was becoming numb. Cursing under my breath, I shot Kurama a desperate glance. He returned my look with one of sympathy, but the lights dimmed so I had no choice but to start the show.

"It has been too long, my princess," I murmured. And so, it began.

***

Although Kurama and I were both rife with apprehension, we delivered all our lines flawlessly. Every so often we would glance at the box seats out of the corner of our eyes to make sure that the king and prince were still present—and breathing. We were coming up on the final scene and yet nothing had happened to either of them. Knowing Shikei though, it would be just like her to save their deaths for the grand finale. While waiting for our final scene, Kurama and I stood backstage and tried to come up with some sort of plan.

"We can't fight her directly, not now that your powers are gone," Kurama noted with a hint of exasperation. I knew he spoke the truth, but we couldn't just let Koenma and King Yama die. There was no way in hell that I would allow the Spirit World to be ruled by Shikei! "We need to warn them at least," the fox demon said.

"Yes, but if either of us try to do so, Shikei will kill us instantly," I reminded him. "We need a distraction of some kind, but it might be too late," I added in frustration.

"Did someone say distraction?" A sultry voice interjected. Kurama and I turned in unison to find Tanoshii. In one hand she had a wine glass, and in the other, an empty bottle. She giggled excitedly at our dumbfounded expressions. "I realized that if this school is going to hell, I'm not going down without a fight. After all, that bitch has already taken away my sole source of pleasure so I figure it's payback time," Tanoshii announced.

"Tanoshii san, you're drunk. You don't know what you're getting yourself into," Kurama said gently. Tanoshii shook her head stubbornly and allowed the empty wine bottle to slip out of her hand and thud onto the floor.

"I may be drunk Kura kun, but I know what I'm doing. Let me make a scene while you worry about _your_ scene, got it? After all, what do we got to lose?" She pointed out. Kurama and I looked at each other for a long time before nodding slowly.

"Thank you, Tanoshii san," Kurama said gravely. We both understood that this act of courage would most likely result in the girl's death, but it was our only opportunity. The two of us watched the student as she walked away, twirling the empty wine glass in-between her lithe fingers as she went. "We're up," the former thief said softly. The two of us moved to the edge of the stage as darkness fell in the theater and then boldly stepped out for the final performance.

A spotlight fell on Kurama, who had his back turned to the audience. I approached in silence while white flower petals fell from the ceiling. They were meant to represent snow, and although the snowflakes weren't made from ice, I felt the temperature in the room drop. For a split second, my eyes lifted to the box that contained Koenma and King Yama. Standing behind them I caught a glimpse of Katai. The girl was wearing a slimming black dress with a thick ruby necklace that matched her crimson eyes. She stared down on me, her mouth set in a flat line. I immediately tore my attention back to Kurama to regain my concentration.

"I am sorry it has to end this way," Kurama said to me in a mournful tone. He turned to look at me over his exposed shoulders, his long lashes wet with theatrical tears.

"No, it is a fitting end," I spoke with all honesty. "If I cannot have you, I would rather die. I will hold you in my arms and allow the snow to freeze us in this moment. I will take your dying breath for myself and bask in its warmth forever. Our love will live on in the ice," I declared with rising intonation. Kurama turned to face me fully, his hands over his heart.

"Can't I change your mind? Dear prince, it is painful to think that no one will know your love as I have! The precious gift we have should be shared with the world!" Kurama argued.

"If anyone has to die, it will be me, but since you cannot be swayed either, I will join you. There is no happiness except with you," I said firmly. I saw perfect tears streak Kurama's porcelain face. Damn, he was good.

"Then, my prince, let us hold each other until our deaths," my friend invited with outstretched arms. This is where I balked. I would much rather die than be embraced by Kurama. It was then that I remembered that this was the only scene I had not rehearsed. I had opted to run off and find Kenryoku instead. On the bright side, if I messed up the finale, my death was sure to be swift—no, I couldn't think that way. Tanoshii still had to make her appearance. I would have to act nonchalant until then.

Reluctantly, I went to Kurama and allowed him to wrap his slender arms around me as we sank to the floor. The white rose petals began to fall in full force to show that we were near death. I heard a snort come from above and a vein immediately popped in my forehead. How did I know that Koenma would laugh?

I found it interesting that we were performing a ningen play with a demonic twist. Apparently, in the human version of Sleeping Beauty the prince wakes the princess with a kiss and they live "happily ever after". Our demon version had the prince kissing the princess and then having them both "sleep" forever in ice. I definitely preferred the latter version, but I digress…

Kurama delivered his final lines while his head rested on my shoulder. "My love, please permit me a parting gift. Kiss me with your frozen lips so I may have sweet dreams for all eternity." My entire body stiffened. I'm sure that Kurama felt it, but he remained relaxed and in character. Even if it meant death, I could never bring myself to kiss Kurama. Surely, he knew and understood this, which put us in a hard place. Where in the world was Tanoshii?

I paused too long, because I heard Kanashimi start to hiss from back stage. Her cursing was combined with an angry command that more or less meant "get on with the show." I felt a bead of sweat form on my forehead. Kurama turned towards me, his green eyes bright from the lights above. With swirling petals all around us, we moved in, our lips inches apart. My eyes closed—I couldn't bear to look. I felt like I was going to be sick, and then—

"CRASH!" The abrupt noise made both Kurama and I jump. Up in the balcony, Koenma and King Yama had both turned to look at Tanoshii, who was currently locked in a wrestling match with Katai. The drunken girl slammed the small demoness against the wall. It looked as if she had caught her by surprise. "Where is Kenryoku kun?" Tanoshii demanded. Her drunken stupor, whether it be acting or real, was perfect enough to fool anyone into thinking she was out of control.

"Who is she referring to?" Koenma asked curiously. As Katai struggled to detach Tanoshii, she responded, saying:

"Just a student who was expelled, sir, nothing to worry about. We apologize for the interruption."

"Expelled, was I?" A familiar voice laughed. Kurama and I stood then. Both Katai and Tanoshii froze in place with their arms and hands still entangled to look at the demon standing in the doorway to the private pox.

"Kenryoku!" Tanoshii cried.

"Kenryoku?" Katai asked, shocked.

"Koenma, King Yama, you have to get out of here! This girl and Shikei are trying to—

Before Kenryoku had the chance to finish his sentence though, Katai locked eyes with him. The demon emitted a gurgling sound from his throat as his pupils dilated. It was as if he were choking on something awful. Seconds later, he dropped limply to the ground.

"Kenryoku!" Tanoshii screamed before running to him. "You killed him! You monster, you killed him!" Tanoshii raved. Katai stepped back, her expression one of horror. Koenma and Yama immediately rose, now on their guard.

"Let's go!" Kurama said to me. We quickly ran back stage to change into our school uniforms. I noticed with an impending sense of doom that Kanashimi was nowhere to be seen and many of the students had already fled, but where was Shikei? Once we were in normal clothes again, Kurama and I hurriedly made our way to the upper deck where Koenma and King Yama had been sitting. We found Tanoshii still there. She was cradling Kenryoku's head in her lap and rocking back and forth while sobbing uncontrollably. I knew that the alcohol probably didn't help her mental state much either.

Kurama knelt down calmly to feel for Kenryoku's pulse. After a moment he withdrew his hand and looked to me with a resigned look. So, he had met his end after all. What a pathetic way to die, I thought.

"Katai has always been against us. You must accept that," I said firmly. Kurama bowed his head submissively, finally yielding to my opinion.

"Where did King Yama and Koenma go?" Kurama asked, directing his inquiry at the blubbering Tanoshii.

"They chased after that murderous bitch. I can only assume she's leading them to Shikei," the girl reported.

"Have your powers returned?" Kurama asked me hopefully. I outstretched my hand, attempting to summon spirit energy, but it was in vain. I cursed angrily. It wasn't very often that I felt so useless.

"Need some help?" Another familiar voice offered. All of us looked to welcome the new arrival.

"Kanzen san!" Kurama exclaimed. The newly instated Detention Master managed a nod, but we soon turned our attention from him to the black cat resting on his shoulder.

"Is that…?" I trailed off optimistically.

"My twin brother? Why yes, indeed," Kanzen said with an encouraging wink. "And have we got something special for you!" Kanzen offered me his hand. In it were two tiny vials similar to the one Mugen had given us to transform into our spirit animals. "She may have prevented you from using spirit energy, but she hasn't taken your souls. This potion will unleash your souls' power and allow you to wield it like a weapon. It's a little more risky than using spirit energy, but it's also more powerful, and at this point, you're going to need all the help you can get," Kanzen explained.

Kurama and I wasted no time downing the two glasses. I immediately felt a surge of energy and the world seemed to jump at me like never before. My senses were ten times sharper. I could even feel the vibrations of distant footsteps near the front of the school, and hear the muffled yells of a battle beginning to break out.

"It only works for an hour so you'll have to get a move on," Kanzen added. "Mugen and I will join you shortly, but there's one thing we have to do first." Kurama and I nodded, but decided not to lose time talking. Before we could get into the hallway though, Kanzen added an extra piece of information. "Oh—and Hiei, Kurama." We turned impatiently to listen. "You should know that we're the only ones left."

"What do you mean? We don't have time for cryptic clues," I growled.

"In all seriousness, Hiei… Shikei has absorbed all of the remaining students and teachers. I'm not sure if you two alone can stop her, so give it all you've got." A dangerous sounding rumble followed the man's statement. It looked as if the world was about to crash in around us. If Kurama and I lost this battle though, it very well could. There was no other option. Kurama and I ran in the direction of the fight, our souls racing ahead of us to meet our fate.


	18. Chapter 8 New Rules

**Chapter 8 ~ **New Rules

*Note: I realize I referred to the king as "Yama" in the last chapter, but I am reverting to the use of "King Enma" since I like it better I prefer YYH manga names to the ones the anime uses. Sorry for any confusion. *

The fight was being held just outside the main doors. When we arrived, it looked as if the situation had already gone from bad to worse. Katai was having a stare down with King Enma while Shikei had Koenma pinned to a wall using the strange looking tentacles protruding from her back. Upon closer inspection I realized that the peculiar limbs were made up of her spirit energy. As soon as we stepped out into the sunlight, Shikei gave us her full attention. Smirking in her familiar way, she wrapped Koenma in a cocoon of darkness and retracted her extra appendages. With her aura causing the very air to pulse, I realized that I had not encountered an S-Class demon of her caliber since Mukuro.

"Hiei, Hiei, my dear boy. Even after all those warnings and promises, you still dare to challenge me? You are more of an idiot than I thought," Shikei laughed.

"I can still fight, as can Kurama," I pointed out calmly. The headmistress cocked her head to the side. She was obviously amused by my statement.

"Why haven't you killed them yet?" Kurama asked, indicating the immobilized king and prince.

"I couldn't have a finale without my two stars, now could I?" She teased. I spat on the ground in front of me and got into a fighting stance. Kurama also took on a similar pose. Instantly, Shikei's eyes narrowed. Without another word, she poured out her energy, whirling up the dust and sand to create a raging tornado around us. She had essentially created a ring for us to fight in. I noticed that Katai, King Enma, and Koenma were all on the outside. "Nuisances," the deadly woman hissed.

Her movement was so fast that even I couldn't keep up, but after a swift blow to the gut, I felt something change. The air around me that was full of Shikei's murderous energy suddenly shifted to make room for an entity deep inside me. I saw that the same was happening with Kurama, because Shikei actually paused out of confusion.

Then, I saw them. Standing in front of me at my exact height was a transparent, white creature. Upon further inspection I confirmed it to be the same viper that I had once transformed into. A quick glance to my right also revealed that the glowing animal belonging to Kurama was none other than a fox. So this was what Kanzen had meant when he said we would fight with our souls.

"What is this?" Shikei demanded with a scoff. When neither Kurama nor I answered, Shikei continued her attack. Simultaneously, two black limbs sprouted from her back in the form of deadly stingers and went straight for us. Her movements were once again too fast to dodge, but our spirit animals met her attack head on, deflecting the blows. "Tch!" Shikei fumed. Immediately she sprouted a dozen more dark limbs and sent them in our direction. Without even batting an eyelash, our souls expanded to protect us from each one. Slowly, a grin spread across my face. It looked like the scales had evened out. With each failed attempt, I could see the frustration growing in Shikei's eyes. It was only a matter of time before the headmistress snapped.

With our souls standing outside our bodies, Kurama were even more in sync than usual. Sensing each other's intent easily, we both went for Shikei at the same time. Our animals' blows overwhelmed her and she struggled to block using her spirit extensions. Just when we thought we had her corned though, something else changed.

Shikei's eyes were so narrowed that they were slits. I could feel her energy flare up out of anger, and it was matched by the furious winds surrounding us. The whirlwind threw the both of us off balance, forcing us to retreat momentarily. It was in that moment that the woman before us transformed into a hideous beast.

She shed her skin like a candy wrapper. Splitting straight down the middle, what emerged from inside the woman resembled a faceless centipede. The black monster towered high above us with its thousands of limbs, each of which were capped with a glowing light. It was in horror and disgust that I came to the realization that each one represented a soul of a person she had absorbed. The realization sunk in as the creature hit us with several arms at once. Now that Shikei was in her true form, the balance of power had shifted yet again.

Kurama and I got to our feet with blood dripping down our sides. Each arm of our enemy was lined with hundreds of razors that were barely noticeable to the naked eye. The needle sharp edges had half of our bodies completely bloodied after just one blow. There was no time to recover or even to react to the pain. Shikei swung her thousand arms at again and Kurama and I both braced for the impact, but it never came.

Instead, I found myself surrounded in a familiar light. Somehow I had come to stand inside my spirit animal, but it was different than before. No longer did a viper appear before me, but a dragon similar to the one of the Darkness Flame. The large dragon that encased my body had several of Shikei's arms clenched in-between its fangs. Across the ring, I saw that Kurama was similarly surrounded, but he was protected by a nine tailed fox. I assumed that these changes signified an increase in our souls' power. It was something I didn't fully understand, yet was grateful for.

The centipede, trapped on either side by a fox and a dragon, thrashed violently. I saw and felt the light around me intensify with the strain placed on my soul, and my heart beat rapidly in response. At this point the air had become so thick with energy that I found it hard to breathe. Two souls fought against thousands, yet we still managed to hold Shikei's arms in our grasp.

A tortured sound came from the not only the headmistress, but our spirit animals. We were on the brink of life and death, but I did not expect any less. Kurama and I both yelled along with our respective partners, willing that we should win and live to see another day. The lights on the monster's arms began to flash sporadically. I felt something give as the window around us also began to grow more unstable. The once perfect circle around us tore in different directions, allowing glimpses of the outside world. A spare moment allowed me to glance at Katai. Her face was troubled as she stared down the king of the Spirit World.

As if sensing my gaze, I saw her look at me out of her peripheral vision. _Please save them_, I heard her voice beg inside my mind.

I turned my attention back to the creature Shikei had become and scanned the many glowing orbs she possessed. Which one was Mageru? Which one was Yari? There was no way to tell, so I was left with only one course of action. We would free all the souls at once.

"Cut off her limbs!" I yelled over all the noise. Kurama didn't protest, although I knew he was thinking the same thing: How the hell would we manage that? All of our energy was being focused on keeping Shikei at bay. Trying to attack could result in our loss, but we had to try. Stepping outside the protection of my soul beast, I made a move to attack the limb closest to me. To my surprise, a sword of light similar to that of my soul appeared in my hand, allowing me to cleanly dismember the arm. This resulted in a roar from Shikei. The ground shook with her pain, but my soul was able to hold her. I started to attack more of the limbs and Kurama joined me wielding a whip of light. With every successful move the light attached to Shikei's body floated into the air, adding to our strength. The careful balance tipped in our favor and our work became almost too easy.

With the last arm destroyed, the ring had become as blinding as the sun. Kurama and I shielded our eyes as the armless creature toppled over and the wind died down. The animals representing our souls relaxed, returning to their first forms. We breathed sighs of relief, but perhaps too soon.

Shikei stood slowly. Somehow, she had returned to her human form, but she was no longer as beautiful as she had once been. Her long hair was disheveled and her clothes torn. The eyes that had once shone with confidence were dull and sunken. "You bastards," she hissed as she staggered to her feet. "I can still kill you!" She boasted. All around her, the lights of our comrades' souls parted to allow her to come forward. Even without bodies they knew to fear her.

Kurama and I both stepped forward to continue the fight, but to our surprise, the creatures before us vanished. I recalled Kanzen's warning that the magic would only last for an hour. Had that much time passed already? It felt like our fight had lasted only a few minutes. A slasher smile crept onto the woman's face in recognition of our sudden weakness. Grabbing the soul nearest to her, Shikei shoved it into her mouth and swallowed. Immediately, the color in her face returned.

"I feed off of souls. As long as I have a supply of them, you will not defeat me," she boasted. Kurama and I stared at her in disbelief, the blood on the opposite halves of our bodies already caked and crumbling. Would we really lose to this woman? To my surprise, it was Katai who stepped between me and Shikei.

I hadn't even noticed her approach because I was so focused on the battle. I almost turned to see if King Enma was still alive, but decided that his survival wasn't my top priority at the moment. What was Katai planning to do?

"Step aside, girl," Shikei ordered in annoyance.

"Return my father to me like you promised," Katai replied boldly. Shikei's eyes darted to something behind me before she confirmed my fears.

"I thank you for killing King Enma, but you're too late. I'm afraid that the soul I just ate was Yari's. So sorry about that," Shikei apologized with a smile. I could hear Katai's voice waver in the slightest.

"I thought as much. Well then, this is goodbye," Katai said.

"Yes, it's so sad that you will die for nothing," Shikei laughed. From the sound of the girl's voice I assumed she was smiling as she said:

"I'm not the one who is dying here today."

All I saw after that was Shikei's eyes widen in fear and disbelief. A second later, she fell face first to the ground, stirring up a cloud of dust. Katai then turned to look at me, tears in her crimson eyes.

"…Shikei is dead," she announced.


	19. Chapter 8 New Rules Part 2

Kurama and I stared at her for a good minute. Was she serious? After all our effort, Shikei was to die with one glance from this backstabbing, emotional little girl? I couldn't believe it, or rather, I didn't want to. Once the stupefaction had worn off, I lunged at Katai and grabbed her by the throat.

"You killed King Yama, Koenma, and Kenryoku and you think getting rid of Shikei for us will make up for it?! You little bitch! I am going to kill you!" I roared in fury. Katai's small hands clawed at the ones I had wrapped around her throat, but to no avail. I squeezed, feeling her windpipe start to cave. Before I could have the satisfaction of watching her suffocate though, Kurama tore me off of her forcefully.

"Hiei, get a hold of yourself!" Kurama reprimanded. "Take a look around!"

I could have made a rude retort, but took his advice instead. Glancing at the fallen King Yama and Koenma I was even more shocked to find that they were slowly stirring and that their chests were rising and falling with their breaths.

"But… how? Didn't you use your death curse on them?" I asked. Katai shook her head slowly and rubbed her sore throat before speaking.

"There is a variation of the curse that puts the victim in a coma like state where they appear dead, but will revive after a certain amount of time. I had to gauge it carefully. I trusted that you and Kurama would be able to beat Shikei before they woke up," she explained quietly.

"Katai, does this mean that you were on our side all along?" Kurama wondered. The girl nodded sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't give anything away or Shikei would have found out," she went on to say. Kurama and I both nodded, secretly impressed.

It still seemed strange to me that Shikei was dead. I stared at the once powerful headmistress' whose body now sat covered in dust and debris. Her head was turned slightly to the side, and her crimson eyes were still open. The expression frozen on her face was one of disbelief. Even she hadn't seen Katai's betrayal coming.

My musings were broken by Koenma's groan. "What just happened here?" He demanded as he meandered over. His father wasn't far behind him. Katai immediately plunged into an explanation of the school year's events while Kurama and I stood in silence. As soon as they had been brought up to speed, Koenma shook his head. "To think that this was going on under our noses… It's unforgiveable! Kurama, Hiei, you two will be released immediately." Koenma exclaimed. King Yama grunted in agreement.

Of course, the both of us were relieved to hear this, but I was even more relieved to hear a familiar voice say, "Kurama, Hiei, you're all right!"

"Kenryoku!" Kurama said with a smile. The troublesome demon approached us with a goofy grin on his face, Tanoshii in tow.

"So you survived after all. A pity," I said, also wearing a smile. Kenryoku rolled his eyes before pulling Tanoshii in close to him.

"I was well taken care of," he admitted with a wink. Tanoshii blushed terribly, obviously happy to be in Kenryoku's arms. Before I could comment on his sentimentality, a strange thing occurred. All of the lights still floating around us began to morph into large blobs and figures. We shielded our eyes until the brightness had faded and were surprised to find that all the missing students had replaced the glowing orbs. They blinked and looked around, dazed.

"Mageru!" Kenryoku shouted. Across the courtyard, the head of a silver haired demon turned in our direction. Leaving Tanoshii abruptly, Kenryoku sprinted in Mageru's direction, tackling him. Mageru laughed happily and hugged him before getting back on his feet. Pulling him by the hand, Kenryoku brought Mageru back to our group. "I thought you were a goner! I—we were all worried about you," Kenryoku admitted.

Mageru smiled, and then without shame, leaned in and kissed Kenryoku on the cheek. "That's very sweet of you to say, Ken kun," he said smoothly. Kenryoku's face turned beet red, but for once, he didn't pull away. I glanced at Kurama, who was smiling softly. He nudged me and motioned to Tanoshii. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she wore a heavy frown.

"Looks like she has some competition," Kurama murmured, chuckling faintly. I rolled my eyes. Disgusting.

"Well, I hate to interrupt all this merrymaking, but now that Shikei is gone, a new headmaster will have to be hired," Koenma announced. All of the students in the yard moaned in unison. "But!" Koenma interjected to quiet them. "But-- I think that since Shikei turned out to be such a problem, it would be appropriate for the students to choose who will govern them from among their fellow peers. My father and I will set up a ballot system to appoint the new headmaster," the prince of the Spirit World decided. The students immediately began to talk. The Boarding School of Hell had always been a dictatorship, never a democracy. This was definitely a first! "The voting will begin tomorrow. For now, please return to your rooms," he ordered.

Slowly, the students began to file back inside the building. Kenryoku, Mageru, and Tanoshii all bid us farewell and went on ahead of us while Katai, Kurama, and I all looked to Koenma and King Yama for instructions. "You three can spend one more day here as well. After all you've been through you deserve to play a role in the decision making process," Koenma explained. We made no complaints. It seemed like we had spent a lifetime in hell already. What difference would one more day make? In silence, we walked back through the double doors and returned to our individual rooms.

Since all of the teachers had vanished, Kurama and I were able to sleep in our old room. Sitting in the dark while Kurama laid in bed, I asked: "Kurama, who are you going to vote for?"

"Who will you vote for?" Kurama inquired, turning my question back to me.

"I'm not sure. I don't know if any of these students have what it takes to be headmaster," I admitted. Kurama laughed lightly.

"That's not true, Hiei, and you know it." I smiled in the dark, knowing that Kurama couldn't see. He always knew when I was lying.

"I guess we'll wait and see then," I answered vaguely. We slept soundly that night knowing that our freedom was less than a day away.

***

The voting was conducted in the auditorium. Students waited in line to approach the stage where several booths were set up. They would write the name of the student they wanted to be headmaster and then drop it into a box. After Kurama and I had cast our ballots, we waited patiently for Koenma and King Yama to tally the results. An hour after all of the votes had been counted, Koenma finally took the stage. Everyone sat up a little straighter in their seats, eager to see who would now govern them.

"All of the votes have been taken into consideration and a winner has been decided. The top two candidates were Iryoku Katai and Kenryoku," Koenma said. Both Katai and Kenryoku looked around to see if anyone else shared their names. Neither of them could believe that any of the students would want them for a headmaster. "However, there can only be one headmaster, and that person will be…"

Everyone held their breaths and leaned forward. Even I was anxious for the new headmaster to be revealed.

"Kenryoku!" Koenma finally stated. "Once you are trained, you will start work immediately," he explained. "Until then, I will stay and run the school until things settle down."

The auditorium broke into applause, and all of the students turned to look at Kenryoku, who was smiling sheepishly. I felt like he was the obvious choice. Kenryoku had been at the school the longest and he knew it best. Honestly, he was probably the closest embodiment of the school's spirit, as was evident by his former nickname, Petenshi. The clapping continued for some time. Once it faded, students began to gather around him in order to shake his hand. Maybe the boarding school wouldn't be so hellish after all…

"Hiei, Kurama, I've arranged for Botan to escort you back," Koenma said as he approached us. "She is waiting for you outside." Kurama and I immediately thanked him and took our leave while the other students were still preoccupied. We were eager to return to our everyday lives, but even so, I felt something stir within me as we walked out of the school for (hopefully) the last time.


	20. Chapter 8 Last Page and Author's Note

"So, who did you vote for?" Kurama asked now that we were outside. I didn't look at him as I said:

"Petenshi, of course."

"Kenryoku kun? But I thought you hated him?" Kurama reminded me with a smirk. I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Hate aside, he is the best suited for the job," I stated with conviction. Just ahead, Botan waited for us while floating on her paddle.

"It's so good to see you two! Are you ready to leave?" She asked with a smile.

"We've been ready," I retorted in annoyance. Botan made a face at my response, but didn't comment. We walked to her side, ready to be transported back to our home, but were delayed one last time.

"Hiei! Kurama!" All three of us turned to see Kenryoku running out to us, waving his hand frantically. Mageru, Tanoshii, and Katai all followed behind him. "How dare you leave without saying goodbye after all we've been through!" He growled. He made a move to punch me in the face, but I caught his fist.

"Is that the best the new headmaster can do?" I challenged. Kenryoku merely laughed and retracted his arm.

"We're going to miss you guys. What'll we do if another Shikei shows up, huh?" Kurama shook his head at Kenryoku's question.

"I'm sure you can manage. After all, you have some good allies by your side now," the fox said with confidence. Kenryoku looked over his shoulder at the three other students who had assembled there and smiled warmly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he agreed. "Well then, this is goodbye. Take care on the other side," Kenryoku bade.

"Yes, please take care of yourselves," Mageru requested.

"And try not to get in any more trouble!" Tanoshii added with a wink.

"We won't have any more victory races, that's for sure," I promised dryly. With that, we all said our farewells. Botan took us quickly to the Spirit World from there and we watched as the Boarding School of Hell disappeared from our sight forever.

We could now say with absolute confidence that we had been through hell and back, not only once, but twice. And while it wasn't a trip that I was dying to make again, I found myself thinking on who we had left behind and how they were faring…

Heh. I'm sure they're doing just fine.

~FIN

*****Author's Note*****

**FINALLY, I am DONE with this story! It took me four years to finally finish, but I think I'm happy about how it turned out. **

**So, which do you like better: Boarding School of Hell, or its sequel, New School Year?**

**Who was your favorite character? **

**What was your favorite part? As an author, I'm really interested to know! Please leave reviews so I have an idea of what you liked. **

**Someone asked if I might consider doing a third story, and my answer is: "HELL" NO! **

**Haha, sorry if that's a disappointment, but this sequel took me so long to write and I've since lost interest in the series (GASP!) so I will be moving on to bigger and better things. Also, the new school year starts for me tomorrow so I'll be busy, busy, busy! **

**I hope you look forward to my other works. Thank you for sticking with me until the end.**

**Ja mata! **

**-Corri **


End file.
